


Łowca Talentów

by Toootie



Series: Detektyw Od Najdziwniejszych Spraw [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Można powiedzieć, że ten cykl czerpie inspiracje z wielu horrorów.<br/>Kompletny AU, w świecie, gdzie nie było Moriarty’ego ani Mary, za to Sherlock i John spotykają na swej drodze tajemnice, do których rozwiązania nie wystarczy intelekt i broń palna.</p><p>A. C. Doyle wiele swych opowiadań oparł na schemacie: tajemnicza zbrodnia, wyglądająca na nadprzyrodzoną, zostaje wyjaśniona przez Sherlocka (w towarzystwie Watsona) i okazuje się, być czymś zupełnie przyziemnym. Tutaj jest na odwrót.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Była połowa kwietnia i było zimno. Wyjątkowo zimno i niespotykanie deszczowo, jak na tę porę roku.  
Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, jaka pogoda była rok temu, ale obecna wydawała mi się nieznośna i niesympatyczna. Od co najmniej tygodnia słońce wcale nie wyszło zza warstwy chmur i niebo miało równomiernie szary kolor w dzień a w nocy nie było widać żadnych gwiazd.  
Ta pogoda odbierała mi ochotę do życia i im dłużej trwała, tym bardziej wydawała się wywierać wpływ na innych ludzi. Nawet na Sherlocka, który generalnie był ponad takie drobiazgi, jak brzydka pogoda, zmiany ciśnienia atmosferycznego i takie tam, nieistotne rzeczy, zaprzątające umysły reszty idiotów.  
Dlatego teraz, oczywiście, też do niczego się nie przyznawał otarcie ale widziałem, że śpi dłużej (przynajmniej później wychodzi ze swej sypialni, co rano)i więcej czasu spędza na kanapie, niby w zamyśleniu ale od niedawna zacząłem podejrzewać, że więcej w tym jest drzemki, niż właściwego myślenia, odkąd go przyłapałem, że głęboko zasnął i zaczął cicho chrapać.  
No i jadł- niemal za każdym razem, kiedy ja przy nim jadłem- co stanowiło prawdopodobnie najbardziej regularny wzór posiłków odkąd go poznałem półtora roku temu. Być może jedno szło w parze z drugim- być może Sherlock miał racje i jedzenie go spowalniało- ale skoro nie mieliśmy obecnie żadnej ciekawej sprawy, to chyba nawet on mógł sobie pozwolić na zwolnienie tempa.  
Tyle, że znając go (a znaliśmy się wystarczająco długo, żebym poznał już jego temperamencik) niedługo ta hibernacja zacznie mu działać na nerwy. Odzyska siły i zacznie narzekać na bezczynność. Bywało już tak. A ja nie wiele mogę na to poradzić- chyba, że znajdę mu jakieś ciekawe śledztwo, zagadkę do rozwiązania. A skąd miałbym ją wziąć, zakładając, że nie mam zamiaru zostać nagle seryjnym mordercą?  
Takie myśli trapiły mnie, kiedy wracałem z pracy- dzisiaj wcześniej, niż zwykle, bo sporo pacjentów odwołało swoje wizyty.  
Przekraczając próg ciemnego już o tej porze mieszkania, zastanawiałem się, co zrobić z nieoczekiwanie wolnym popołudniem, jeśli akurat Sherlock nie znajdzie mi żadnego zajęcia.  
Rozejrzałem się i stwierdziłem, że ewidentnie muszę sobie poradzić dzisiaj sam, bo mój kolega akurat gdzieś poszedł.  
Zastanawiałem się, czy mam ochotę na obiad, i czy zaproponować mu go SMSem, czy dać sobie spokój z formalnościami, bo odpowiedź na 99% brzmiałby „NIE”, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.  
Nie słyszałem tego głosu od wielu, wielu lat, ale gdy jego właścicielka powiedziała:  
\- Przyjedziesz do Red Fingers?  
Od razu wiedziałem, kto do mnie zadzwonił.  
I zaskakując samego siebie, odpowiedziałem od razu:  
\- Tak. Przyjadę.  
\- Jutro?  
\- Nie ma szans, dopiero pod koniec tygodnia dam radę wyrwać się z pracy.- próbowałem się wytłumaczyć, choć ona prawdopodobnie i tak nie rozumiała, bo prawie na pewno nigdy nigdzie nie pracowała. Nie musiała. Zawsze była wystarczająco bogata, zwłaszcza ostatnio.  
Nie mogła tylko kupić przyjaciół, a ja kiedyś byłem jej przyjacielem, tak dawno temu, że liczyło się podwójnie, ponieważ kiedy ludzie spotykają się jako dzieci, mają więcej czasu, żeby nawiązać głębsze relacje, a my spotkaliśmy się naprawdę bardzo dawno temu.  
\- Będzie ktoś na mnie czekał na stacji? Pani Murray jeszcze u was pracuje? Co u ciebie słychać?  
Ale ona nie chciała tej rozmowy zamieniać w zwykłą pogawędkę:  
\- Został tylko Roger, ale wyjechał teraz i musisz sobie poradzić sam. Do zobaczenia pod koniec tygodnia.  
Rozłączyła się, a ja poczułem się skarcony. Niesłusznie, ale pewnie nauczyła się wreszcie tego od rodziców, którzy w psychologicznej manipulacji byli niedościgłymi wzorami już wtedy, gdy ich poznałem- jako 13 letni chłopak.

Tamtego laty rodzice Amy mieli duży kłopot ze służbą, a prowadzenie rezydencji wielkości Red Fingers wymagało stałej pracy wielu rąk. Mój tato akurat szukał roboty- jakiekolwiek. Nie wiem, z powodu jakich perturbacji życiowych, to on musiał się wtedy mną zajmować i bardzo mu odpowiadała praca, gdzie dodatkiem było mieszkanie w ładnym domku, niezły wikt i opierunek.  
Mnie też się tam spodobało: piękna posiadłość z tysiącem miejsc do zbadania i żadnych wstrętnych bachorów, z którymi trzeba się wszystkim dzielić.  
Kiedy lato się skończyło, wcale nie chciałem wracać do domu (za który wtedy uważałem południowy Londyn). Nauczyłem się dojeżdżać do pobliskiej szkoły- tak innej, niż to, do czego przywykłem- i z prawdziwą przyjemnością zacząłem mówić: „dom”, kiedy myślałem o Red Fingers.  
A potem zaczął się listopad i poznałem dziedziczkę tego domu: Amy Baker, a przy okazji jej rodziców, którzy do tej pory byli dla mnie raczej bardzo rzadko widywaną ciekawostką, niż realnymi ludźmi.  
Amy Baker miała wtedy o dwa lata więcej, niż ja, co w tym wieku jest dużą różnicą, nie mówiąc już o tych wszystkich innych, które nas wtedy dzieliły, a których wagę mogliśmy docenić dopiero później.  
Ale pomimo tego zaprzyjaźniliśmy się i nie tylko dlatego, że nie mieliśmy wyboru, mieszkając w jednym domu. Myślę, że jej rodzice cieszyli się, że tam jestem, bo kiedy tam byłem, nie musieli udawać, że zapewniają swojej córce jakieś towarzystwo.  
Amy z jakichś powodów, których mi oczywiście nie wytłumaczono, musiała się uczyć w domu, więc sprowadzono jej nauczycieli (jak w XIX wiecznej powieści), a ponieważ i tak spędzaliśmy czas razem- pozwolono mi uczestniczyć w jej lekcjach.  
Mój tato też był zadowolony z tego układu; póki byłem przy Amy, nie musiał mnie pilnować, bo wokół niej zawsze znajdowali się jacyś służący; niby po to, żeby jej pomóc, ale tak naprawdę, chyba raczej po to, by jej pilnować. Bo Amy była inna i nie można było spuścić z niej oka- tak mi wtedy mówiono, wyjaśniając, że to tylko choroba i nie powinienem jej dokuczać, bo to nie jej wina.  
Dla mnie liczyło się tylko to, że dobrze nam się razem spędzało czas. Zresztą, żadne z nas nie mogło zbyt długo czuć się lepsze, skoro najdalej za dwa dni i tak musieliśmy się pogodzić, bo nie mieliśmy nikogo innego do zabawy. Szybko też odgadłem- na podstawie intuicji- że choć Amy Baker powinna być rozpieszczoną dziedziczką gigantycznej fortuny, to w rzeczywistości ma w swoim własnym domu, niewiele więcej praw ode mnie, a z pewnością więcej obowiązków i ograniczeń.  
Później zrozumiałem jeszcze, że jej rodzice skreślili ją w dniu, gdy przekonano ich, że ich córka nie będzie, ani tak piękna, ani tak inteligentna, jak tego oczekiwali; a gdy po kilku latach urodził im się idealny syn, zrozumieli, że skreślając swoją chorą- nie- wiadomo- na- co córeczkę mieli rację, bo los dał im w nagrodę drugą szansę.  
Przez ten cały czas, jaki spędziłem w Red Fingers, widziałem brata Amy- Maurice’a- tylko kilka razy: kiedy skądś wracał, to od razu wyjeżdżał. Był ode mnie młodszy o dwa lata, ale odziedziczył po rodzicach nie tylko wygląd zewnętrzny i już w tym wieku odznaczał się naprawdę wielkopańskimi manierami.  
Spędziliśmy z tatą w Red Fingers prawie dwa lata.  
Potem tata koniecznie chciał zacząć nowe życie, więc przenieśliśmy się do Stadford, gdzie w końcu dołączyła do nas mama. Na początku było mi trudno wybaczyć im tę zmianę. Nie ucieszyłem się też zbytnio z odzyskania matki, za bardzo tęskniłem za Amy i jej domem, a nawet za niektórymi ze służących państwa Baker (byli dla mnie mili).  
Na szczęście ktoś, być może sama Amy (choć nie wiem jak) uznał, że całkowite wykreślenie mnie z jej życia nie będzie wcale takim dobrym pomysłem i dlatego od tamtej pory, aż do studiów, zapraszano mnie do Red Fingers na każde ferie i wakacje, a czasem nawet na wyjazdy z Amy tam, gdzie jej rodzice uznali za stosowne ją wysłać, by nie mieć jej przed oczami, kiedy będą chwilowo mieszkać w swojej rezydencji.  
Dla mnie to był wspaniały układ i przez kilka lat stawiałem się na każde zaproszenie, nawet, jeśli moi rodzice mieli dla mnie inne propozycje.  
Dopiero moje studia definitywnie zerwały nasz kontakt. Nie żałowałem tego, bo moje życie stało się wtedy nagle aż za bardzo bogate w doświadczenia i nowe znajomości. Dlatego kilka razy odmówiłem, gdy Amy zaproponowała mi wyjazd w jakieś piękne miejsce, a potem przestała dzwonić, co ledwo zauważyłem, zajęty swoim nowym życiem.  
Nie zauważyłem także, kiedy od naszego ostatniego kontaktu minął rok, potem dwa... Gdybym był wtedy trochę mniej zajęty, może szybciej zrozumiałbym, że coś po drodze zgubiłem, kogoś ważnego, kto pamiętał o moich urodzinach, wiedział, że nienawidzę oliwek i znał kiedyś moje sekrety. Problem w tym, że jako student czułem się inną osobą, niż ten dzieciuch, który włóczył się po posiadłości Red Fingers, a zwłaszcza nie poczuwałem się do pokrewieństwa z nastolatkiem, który później, z niewielkimi sukcesami, usiłował się wpasować w towarzystwo siedzące przy stole. Nie chcąc pamiętać tych pełnych upokorzenia chwil, zapomniałem także nader chętnie, że w takich momentach Amy robiła co mogła, żeby jakoś pomóc mi przez to przebrnąć. Dwudziestolatki bardzo skutecznie zapominają o wszelkich przejawach miłosierdzia, którego kiedyś zaznały, ponieważ wciąż wydaje im się, że to, co najlepsze, dopiero na nie czeka.  
Gdy wyjeżdżałem do Afganistanu i układałem listę ludzi do powiadomienia o tym fakcie, przeleciała mi przez myśl rodzina Bakerów, ale kiedy policzyłem miesiące, które oddzielały mnie od ostatniego telefonu z Red Fingers i poczułem, że już dawno (i niezauważalnie) straciłem prawo do dzwonienia tam, w jakiejkolwiek sprawie.  
Jeszcze w Afganistanie przeczytałem, przez przypadek, artykuł na internetowej stronie o wypadku, w którym oboje rodzice Amy oraz jej brat zginęli.  
Sam wypadek mógłby zainteresować Sherlocka, ale wtedy go jeszcze nie znałem, więc pomyślałem tylko: dziwne… Ktoś, kogo policja obiecała szukać aż do skutku, zepchnął ich rozpędzony wóz do morza, kiedy spędzali wakacje we Francji. Nie zdziwiłem się, dlaczego w samochodzie nie było Amy, ale wstrząśnięty wyobrażeniem tego, jak musi się teraz czuć, wybrałem jej numer, żeby złożyć kondolencje, albo powiedzieć, że może na mnie liczyć.  
Tamta rozmowa nie była taka, jak w filmach; pojedynczy telefon nie przekreślił wielu lat ciszy między nami. Tym bardziej, że nie wiedząc jak to zrobić, nigdy Amy nie przeprosiłem za te wszystkie odrzucone zaproszenia; i to ten mój brak uczciwości najbardziej zaważył na naszej dalszej znajomości.  
Dlatego miałem prawo dziwić się, że nagle sobie o mnie przypomniała, a ja- to było jeszcze bardziej tajemnicze- chcę ją odwiedzić (możliwe, że to drugie miało coś wspólnego z apatią Sherlocka). 

***

Pojechałem pociągiem, licząc, że będzie już na tyle ciepło, żeby ponad godzinny spacer ze stacji do drzwi Red Fingers był przyjemną przechadzką. Jak każdy, kto liczy na angielską pogodę, przeliczyłem się bardzo, i brnąc w strugach gęstego deszczu, w przemoczonym letnim płaszczu, wysyłałem raz po raz telepatyczne wiadomości do Amy, żeby wysłała kogoś po mnie z samochodem. Mogłem oczywiście zadzwonić z komórki, po to je w końcu wymyślono, ale dziwnym trafem jej telefon musiał być uszkodzony, bo nie mogłem się dodzwonić. 

Kiedy dobrnąłem do bramy posiadłości, byłem nie tylko zmarznięty i przemoczony, ale także irracjonalnie wściekły, że nikt się mną nie zajął.  
Brama wyglądała znajomo, na szczęście okazał się otwarta, gdy mocno popchnąłem jej skrzydło.  
Przy lepszej pogodzie ten pierwszy krok znaczyłby dla mnie więcej... odcisnąłby się jakoś w mojej pamięci; ale w tej sytuacji nie byłem zdolny myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o szybkim dotarciu pod dach i zdjęciu mokrego ubrania, które oblepiało mnie w nieprzyjemny sposób. Nie miałem czasu się rozglądać po długiej alei starych drzew, bo musiałem patrzeć pod nogi, żeby omijać kałuże przebierając szybko nogami.  
Z pewnością nie tego oczekuje się po powrocie do miejsca, w którym spędziło się część młodości, ale mnie było już wszystko jedno. Przez cały czas woda ściekała mi po głowie za kołnierz, toteż co chwilę jakaś zbłąkana kropla deszczu spływała mi po plecach, nogawki moich dżinsów nasiąkły wodą aż po kolana i z przodu na udach, a dołem były także sztywne od błota. Płaszcz za trzysta funtów był prawdopodobnie do wyrzucenia, a wszystko przez to, że zachciało mi się spacerować w kwietniu bez parasola.  
To było tak bardzo nie fair, że zupełnie zapomniałem martwić się, jak zostanę przyjęty w domu, który dawno przestał być moim.  
Wielkie drewniane drzwi były otwarte- naciskając ich klamkę czułem się jak rozbitek, który wreszcie dopłynął do wyspy.  
W środku nie paliło się żadne światło  
\- Amy? Roger?- zawołałem niepewnie w ciemność, stojąc na kamiennej posadzce, bojąc się ruszyć w ciemnościach. - Heej! - krzyknąłem głośniej i natychmiast zdałem sobie sprawę jak głupio to zabrzmiało. Cisza zaczęła mnie przerażać.  
\- Jesteś wreszcie!- nie usłyszałem jej kroków, ale głos poznałem od razu. Tym razem była zniecierpliwiona: - Miałeś przyjechać wczoraj...  
Włączyła lampkę stojącą na stoliku obok wejścia. Zapomniałem, że zawsze tam stała, tuż obok mnie, wystarczyło zrobić jeden mały kroczek i nacisnąć przełącznik.  
Amy wyglądała inaczej, niż ją pamiętałem, tak bardzo inaczej, że na początku jej nie poznałem. Najbardziej rzucająca się w oczy zmianą były zafarbowane na czarno włosy i wychudzona twarz z mocnym makijażem, upodabniający ją do wampira ze starego filmu. Reszta stroju też mi do niej nie pasowała- mogłem się jej wreszcie przyjrzeć: sukience z błyszczącej dzianiny z dużym rozcięciem z boku, czarnymi, grubym rajstopom i okropnym, czerwonym butom na wysokim obcasie z wąskim szpicem. To wszystko było tak kompletnie nie w jej stylu, że zastanawiałem się, kogo mam przed sobą.  
\- Jesteś brudny.- usta nieznajomej poruszyły się i usłyszałem znów głos Amy Baker.  
\- Zlało mnie.- uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie, skrępowany jej bezpośredniością. Przebywanie z Sherlockiem powinno mnie na coś takiego uodpornić, ale on by czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Nie z nadmiaru grzeczności, ani przeoczenia faktów- po prostu nie uznałby tego za wystarczająco ważne, żeby o tym wspominać; chyba, żeby to miał być początek dedukcji na mój temat. Odruchowo czekałem na dalszy ciąg, ale go nie było, więc stwierdziłem:  
\- Muszę się przebrać.  
Pokiwała głową poważnie, jakbym powiedziała coś, nad czym trzeba się zastanowić.  
\- Zanieś rzeczy do Lawendowego pokoju. To ten obok łazienki, nad gabinetem. Jakbyś zapomniał.- uśmiechnęła się uśmiechem w stylu swojej zmanierowanej matki i choć ten widok przekonał mnie ostatecznie z kim rozmawiam, to nie było przyjemne. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem, żeby się tak uśmiechała.- Ze starej służby został tylko Roger, ale teraz go nie ma. Musimy sobie radzić sami, aż do pojutrza.  
\- Taak? - odezwałem się niemądrze, bo to wszystko było za dużo, jak na pierwszy raz.- A jak sobie...  
\- Radzę? Jest lepiej, niż kiedyś, lepiej niż myślisz... Ale o tym później, idź się najpierw wysuszyć.  
Skąd wzięła ten nowy, władczy ton? Kiedyś to ona słuchała mnie, ale jak widać, dużo się od tamtej pory zmieniło, a ja musiałem za tym nadążyć, bo zanim zapadnie noc dowiem się o kolejnych zmianach. Wszedłem na schody, szukając w nikłym świetle włącznika światła.  
\- Jak się przebierzesz, zejdź na dół. Muszę ci coś pokazać.- zawołała za mną, a ja odwróciłem z uprzejmą miną, ale już poszła w stronę kuchni.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się tu nie zmieniło, oprócz tego, że niektóre pomieszczenia zamknięto na klucz, co stwierdziłem idąc korytarzem i naciskając na klamki mijanych pokoi i zastanawiając się przy tym, gdzie jest ten Lazurowy. Znalazłem go w końcu tylko dzięki temu, że ktoś kiedyś zostawił na drzwiach przylepioną żółtą kartkę z jego nazwą. To musiało się stać dawno temu, bo i napis i sama kartka zdołały już prawie wyblaknąć. Kiedyś razem z Amy śmieliśmy się z tych dziwacznych nazw: pokój Lazurowy, Szafirowy, Lawendowy... a teraz, jako dorosły gość, wreszcie zrozumiałem, że te pretensjonalne określenia mają jednak sens.  
W środku z rozkoszą zdjąłem mokre ciuchy i powiesiłem je w malutkiej łazience, do której prowadziły drzwi po lewej stronie i włożyłem coś suchego i wygodnego, przekonując samego siebie, że mogę się czuć jak u siebie, bo kiedyś tu mieszkałem. Żeby to do mnie dotarło, usiadłem na chwilę na miękkim materacu, który mógł mnie jeszcze pamiętać.  
Ciekawe, kto tu teraz sprząta. Kiedyś pracowało tu na stałe kilkanaście osób i ledwo udawało im się utrzymać porządek. Przeciągnąłem dłonią po drewnianej ramie łóżka- tak, jak się spodziewałem, pozostał na niej szary pył. Red Fingers było dla mnie, mimo wszystko, bezpieczną przystanią, schronieniem, do którego może już nigdy nie wrócę, ale o którym pamiętam; a w tej chwili wyglądało, jak zapuszczone muzeum. Nie dziwiłem się Amy, że po śmierci rodziców brata nie ma siły ani ochoty dbać o rezydencję, ale powinna była kogoś poprosić o pomoc. Oczywiście kogoś z rodziny- nie mnie. Ja nie miałem tu nic do powiedzenia, o niczym nie mogę decydować, niczego podpisywać; ja byłem tylko dzieciakiem, który kręcił się w pobliżu przez parę lat, ale przecież ktoś musiał się tym zająć- Red Fingers potrzebuje rąk do pracy i pieniędzy, nieprzerwanego dopływu gotówki, jak każdy stary, duzy dom.  
Zastanawiając się nad tym doszedłem do interesującego zagadnienia posiłków- kto teraz tu gotuje? I nagle zrobiło mi się nieswojo- w całym tym wielkim domu, w którym zwykle kręciło się co najmniej dziesięć osób jesteśmy tylko my dwoje? Nikogo innego? To była myśl, która pozostawiała po sobie poczucie niesamowitości, lecz jeśli Amy mogła tu żyć sama, to i ja powinienem dać radę przez kilka dni.  
Zszedłem na dół po schodach i poszedłem do kuchni, sądząc, że to ją miała na myśli, mówiąc, że spotkamy się na dole; chciałem też sprawdzić, czy nie znajdę czegoś do jedzenia.  
Kuchnię zastałem pustą i zimną, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Od razu wyczułem, że nikt dawno nie rozpalał pieca, ani nawet nie przygotowywał sobie owsianki; nie pozostał nawet ślad jakiegokolwiek przyjemnego zapachu, ani zagubionego okruszka- choć kurzu było akurat dużo, na stołach i kamiennej podłodze, na której zostały ślady moich stóp. Przypomniałem sobie, jak przyjemnie ciepło było tu w jesienne wieczory i że na nagrzanej przez całodniowe gotowanie podłodze przesiadywały koty (wyganiane nie dość skutecznie przez kucharkę i jej pomocnice, które zmieniały się co kilka miesięcy). Mnie samej zdarzało się tu zaszywać z jakimś smakowitym komiksem, kiedy do Amy przychodził lekarz, albo musiała robić coś, do czego ja nie byłem dopuszczany.  
\- Amy?!- zawołałem, wychodząc z kuchni. - Amy? Gdzie jesteś? Wyślesz mi SMSa?- zażartowałem, ale właściwie to nie był taki głupi pomysł, Red Fingers nie był stworzony dla dwóch osób i nasze szukanie się nawzajem mogło nam zająć godziny. - AMY!- krzyknąłem naprawdę głośno.  
\- John! Na dole... zejdź do piwnicy.- usłyszałem po chwili i już wiedziałem, że muszę odwiedzić miejsce, którego stanowczo nie lubiłem. 

***

Piwnice były tu wielkie, jak na starą siedzibę zamożnego rodu przystało- gdzieś przecież musiało się podziać całe to wino, gromadzone przez stulecia przez wszystkich przodków- tych prawdziwych i zmyślonych. Nie wolno nam było tam chodzić, zwłaszcza mnie, a już absolutnie zabronione było dotykać butelek z winem (tak, jakbym kiedykolwiek chciał!). Amy jednak –jak wtedy sądziłem, z przekory- czasem tam zaglądała, próbowała mnie też przekonać, że piwnica wspaniale nadaje się do zabawy, ale ja nie potrafiłem się tam dobrze poczuć- te zimne, jakby stale wilgotne ściany, pomalowane na żółto i pełne zacieków i niski sufit, który spadał mi na głowę, gdy tylko zamknąłem oczy. No i ta stała możliwość zgubienia drogi. Piwnica mnie przerażała- i tyle. I nie schodziłem tam nigdy, jeśli tylko mogłem tego uniknąć. Kiedy Amy tam schodziła, ja zostawałem na schodach, z zaświeconą latarką, żeby było mi raźniej i żeby wskazywać Amy drogę powrotną, chociaż ona tego nie potrzebowała i śmiała się z moich , niesprecyzowanych lęków. Kiedy długo nie wracała, siadałem na stopniach i zaczynałem nieświadomie nucić sobie coś pod nosem, uspokajając samego siebie, że i tym razem Amy wróci bez mojej pomocy i nie będę musiał wołać kogoś dorosłego, co naraziłoby nas oboje na karę i zezłościło Amy, która bardzo ceniła sobie te wyprawy, właśnie dlatego, że nikt dorosły o nich nie wiedział.  
Czy dalej tak samo lubiła te piwnice, chociaż od lat nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby jej zabronić tam schodzić i siedzieć tam, jak długo zechce i robić, co chce? I czy zapomniała jak bardzo nie lubię tych cholernych lochów?  
Wziąłem się w garść i pchnąłem lekko drzwi prowadzące pod ziemię. Schody były na szczęście oświetlone i jak się szybko okazało, to nie była wcale największa zmiana, jaką wprowadziła tu Amy. Stojąc na ostatnim stopniu nie dowierzałem oczom.  
\- Ty tu mieszkasz? - zapytałem w końcu, wstrząśnięty, nie bez powodu. Przed sobą widziałem bowiem całkiem zwyczajną kanapę, kilka szaf, stół, a nawet telewizor. Na szczęście na suficie i ścianach wisiały dające ostre światło lampy, więc było tu jaśniej, niż w reszcie domu.  
Amy stała przy kanapie i trzymała w ręku kieliszek.  
\- Co zrobiłaś z tym wszystkim? Wyrzuciłaś święte wino Bakerów?  
Amy uśmiechnęła się normalnie, jak Amy; i wreszcie poczułem, że jakkolwiek nie byłoby źle, to jest ty sama osoba, z którą przeżyłem pół dzieciństwa (tę lepszą połowę).  
\- Wypiłam.  
\- Po co ci to tutaj? Za mało masz miejsca na górze?- teraz, gdy kontakt został wreszcie nawiązany, chciałem go jak najdłużej utrzymać, choćby pytaniami o mało ważne rzeczy.  
\- Tam jest zbyt pusto. Za dużo przestrzeni, a poza tym zawsze chciałam sobie urządzić tu małe mieszkanko, tylko nikt mi nie pozwolił. Kiedy nie ma Rogera, śpię tutaj. To jest mój...moje miejsce. Jakbyś zgłodniał, to idź do tej mniejszej kuchni dla służby, coś tam jeszcze powinno być. Roger tam teraz mieszka i to jego jedzenie, ale na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli się poczęstujesz. Znajdziesz tam też jakiś alkohol- nie wiem, co dokładnie, ale co najmniej piwo. Ja nie będę z tobą jadła, jestem na specjalnej diecie i swoje jedzenie trzymam tutaj. Tam w głębi jest lodówka.  
\- Na diecie, jesteś na jakiejś diecie? Chcesz schudnąć, czy to coś, co przepisali ci lekarze na to... na co chorowałaś?- zapytałem z lekkim niepokojem, bo Amy nie wyglądała w tym świetle zbyt dobrze, a jej podobieństwo do wygłodniałego wampira było jeszcze wyraźniejsze. Nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto powinien się odchudzać. Ciągle jednak pytałem nie o to, co mnie naprawdę interesowało, bo nie wiedziałem, jaką w takich przypadkach przyjąć etykietę; czy lepiej traktować Amy oficjalnie, czy nie. Nie wiedziałem nawet, o co lepiej nie pytać.  
\- Ani jedno ani drugie.  
\- Ale powiedz mi, jak się czujesz? - przerwałem jej.  
\- Świetnie. Nigdy nie było lepiej.- odpowiedziała jak automat i uśmiechnęła się jak automat, w który wrzucono odpowiednia monetę. Za dużo widziałem w Red Fingers takich wyuczonych uśmiechów, żeby nie poznać jednego z nic. One nic nie znaczyły, były tylko potwierdzeniem znajomości dobrych manier, nie można się było z nich dowiedzieć niczego prawdziwego. W istocie były stworzone do tego, żeby maskować prawdziwe uczucia.  
\- Odkąd zostałam sierotką, mam naprawdę dużo pieniędzy, a ponieważ nie miałam szansy przywyknąć do luksusu, to nie potrzebuje nawet jednej dziesiątej tego, czego potrzebował Maurice, żeby funkcjonować na swoim normalnym poziomie. Więc sprzedałam wszystko, czego nie potrzebowałam. Zastanawiałam się nawet, czy nie sprzedać Red Fingers.  
\- Jak to?!  
\- Spokojnie, nie sprzedałam go przecież! W końcu tu mieszkam. Okazało się, że jednak go potrzebuję- jest dla mnie za duży, ale daje mi odrobinę... odosobnienia. W każdym razie- jest mój i mogę z nim zrobić, co zechcę. Chyba nie masz zamiaru mnie pouczać?  
Amy usiadła na kanapie, wyglądając na zniecierpliwioną kopię swojej matki (która za nic nie przyznałaby się do tego, że jest zirytowana). Zauważyłem, że ma krótko obcięte i pomalowane na jasnoczerwono paznokcie- nigdy ich tak nie malowała.  
\- Chciałem ci coś pokazać, ale najpierw krótkie wprowadzenie, więc skończ z tymi pytaniami. Chyba tyle możesz zrobić?  
Wzdrygnąłem się na tak bezceremonialne przypomnienie mi, ile jestem jej winien. Już otworzyłem usta, kiedy Amy założyła nogę na nogę i oparła obie dłonie na kolanie (kolejny zupełnie obcy gest), zaczerpnęła powietrza i zaczęła mówić, nie zważając już na to, czy chcę coś powiedzieć:  
\- Zawsze interesowała mnie idea talentu. Dlaczego jedni się z tym rodzą, a inni nie? Dlaczego Mozart komponował, jako sześciolatek, monumentalne dzieła, a ktoś inny, na przykład ja, miał kłopoty, żeby zagrać „Jingle Bells”? Dlaczego nie umiałam nigdy niczego narysować, choć w mojej rodzinie byli malarze, graficy, rzeźbiarze?  
\- No...- zdążyłem wtrącić, niemądrze. Ale ona nie zwracała uwagi na moje słowa, więc zrozumiałem, że to wyćwiczona wcześniej przemowa i nie ma sensu jej przerywać.  
\- Zawsze uważałem, że to nie fair, po prostu nie fair. Przecież każdy musi mieć jakiś talent, coś, co go wyróżnia spośród innych jednostek- to wynika z różnorodności genów, każdy z nas musi mieć jakiś użyteczny wkład w gatunek.– pomyślałem, że chyba źle zrozumiała ideę zmienności genotypu, ale siedziałem cicho, żeby jak najszybciej usłyszeć sedno.  
\- Myślałam o tym dużo. Moja choroba jest genetyczna i czyni mnie, co prawda, wyjątkową, ale tylko negatywnie, a to nie ma sensu, jeśli nie jest zrównoważone wrodzoną predyspozycją do czegoś pozytywnego. Już jako dziecko, jak każde chore dziecko, uważałam, że to niesprawiedliwe. Wszyscy dookoła są zdrowi, a ja jedna nie i to bez mojej winy. Ale to mnie nie załamało. Zaczęłam szukać tego czegoś, co równoważy moją chorobę. Kiedy przestałyśmy się widywać, a rodzice, jak wiesz, już dawno nauczyli mnie, żebym trzymała się od nich z daleka, miałam duuużo czasu, żeby szukać odpowiedzi na moje pytania.  
\- To....- nie wiem sam, czy chciałem przepraszać za to, że ją opuściłem, czy pocieszać, że jej rodzice wcale nie chcieli trzymać się od niej z daleka, tylko byli głupimi, ograniczonymi ludźmi, których aspiracje wyznaczała klasa, do której należeli. Amy znów nie dała mi dojść do słowa:  
\- Przemyślałam to i zauważyłam, że możemy potraktować talent jako niewyjaśnioną predyspozycję do lepszego przyswajania wiedzy na dany temat, na przykład: grania na jakimś instrumencie. Mozart mógł być uzdolniony ponad pojęcie, ale nie byłby w stanie tworzyć muzyki swoich czasów, gdyby mu nikt wcześniej nie pokazał jak się gra na instrumentach, albo nie dał posłuchać tego, co stworzono przed nim. Nazywamy te predyspozycję talentem, ponieważ choć nie znamy jej związku z budową mózgu, dawno zauważyliśmy, że jest taką właściwością organizmu, z którą się rodzimy. Takie założenie skierowało mnie na poszukiwanie możliwości przekazywania talentu nie na drodze uczenia się- bo przecież talent nie jest wiedzą, ale na drodze wchłaniania czegoś. Brzmi to idiotycznie, póki nie przeczyta się o dowiedzionych wiele razy badaniach w których uczono robaki przechodzenia przez labirynt, a potem dzielono je na kawałki i karmiono nimi inne, niewykształcone... I te drugie, choć nigdy nie uczyły się chodzenia po labiryncie umiały go przejść o wiele szybciej. Oczywiście można uznać, że wychodzenie w labiryntu to tylko wiedza, a nie talent, ale przyznasz, że możliwość przekazywania wiedzy w ten sposób jest... obiecująca i fascynująca! Poza tym na poziomie robaka trudno odróżnić, co jest predyspozycją do zdobywania konkretnej wiedzy, a co samą wiedzą. Chyba nikt nie badał, czy jedne robaki nie są bardziej utalentowane, niż inne...  
Zastanawiałem się intensywnie, dokąd nas to ma zaprowadzić: czy Amy chce mi powiedzieć, że zajęła się studiowaniem medycyny? albo entomologii? Czy może robi doktorat z robaków i chce, żebym jej przy tym pomógł? Nic, co przychodziło mi do głowy nie miało sensu, więc postarałem się skupić znów na jej słowach, co z minuty na minutę, było coraz trudniejsze.  
\- ...to samo robili ze szczurami i choć w ich przypadku wyniki nie były tak jednoznaczne, to osiągnięto również bardzo spektakularne efekty. Bo szczura da się wyuczyć o wiele bardziej interesujących sztuczek, niż przechodzenie przez labirynt.  
\- Uczyli je grać na skrzypcach?- wypaliłem.  
\- Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego... Słuchaj mnie po prostu. –zdenerwowana Amy była groźna zupełnie jak jej matka.- Kiedy już naczytałem się o budowie mózgu ssaków, przeszłam do człowieka. Ciekawiło mnie tylko jedno- jeśli można takie efekty uzyskać u szczurów, które są naprawdę bardzo inteligentne- miałam kilka, były urocze, ciekawskie i bardzo, bardzo czyste- to co można osiągnąć z ludźmi?  
\- Te twoje szczury przychodziły na zawołanie?- zaciekawiłem się, bo to przynajmniej było coś konkretnego.  
\- Oczywiście. To zupełne podstawy- nauczyłam je o wiele, wiele więcej, a obserwując je godzinami stwierdziłam, że mają bardzo intensywne życie towarzyskie, prawie jak ludzie. Więc przestałam czytać o budowie mózgu i zaczęłam szukać jakichkolwiek śladów na to, że ktokolwiek przede mną wpadł na ten sam pomysł.  
\- Jaki?  
\- Że wiedzę albo talent można przekazywać bezpośrednio... przez wchłoniecie kawałka mózgu innego człowieka.  
Skrzywiłem się:  
\- Wchłonięcie? Masz na myśli... zjedzenie?  
\- Na początku tak, ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, że kwasy żołądkowe niszczą wszystkie struktury, tak, żeby zostały tylko te najbardziej podstawowe, które nasz organizm może przekształcić we własne białko, albo spalić jako energię. A mnie chodziło przecież o to, by na mózgu biorcy wymusić przybranie nowego kształtu- wytworzenie innych połączeń nerwowych. Znowu zgubiłem wątek.  
\- Na początku szukałam w różnych antropologicznych książkach, ale to, co znalazłam, niewiele mi dawało. Na przykład jeszcze niedawno różne plemiona Oceanii praktykowały zjadanie swoich najbliższych zmarłych, ale nie tuż po śmierci, tylko co najmniej po miesiącu od pochowania, kiedy mięso było już zgniłe i na pewno nie miało w sobie nic... wartościowego. Aż znalazłem coś- cień czegoś- jakiś mit, może zmyślony przez badacza- o tym, że kiedyś, na początku światy, wszyscy ludzie jedli tylko rośliny. Aż któregoś dnia piorun uderzył w ziemię i wszystkie rośliny spłonęły, nie zostało nic do jedzenia i wszyscy byli coraz bardziej głodni, aż ktoś zauważył upieczone w tym ogniu zwłoki małp i świń. Uznał je za dar od bogów, którzy przecież nie chcą śmierci swoich ludzi- zjadł jedną i się nie pochorował, więc inni poszli za jego przykładem. I tak zaczęli jeść mięso, a potem zauważyli, że kiedy zjedli świnię, umieli kopać w ziemi , jak ona, żeby znaleźć jadalne korzenie, kiedy zjedli małpę, umieli wspinać się na drzewa, kiedy zjedli rybę umieli pływać i tak dalej. Ten mit miał tłumaczyć wszechstronność ludzi- którzy, inaczej niż zwierzęta, potrafią robić różne rzeczy i zdobywać pokarm na różne sposoby, a potem znalazłem inne legendy, na temat rytualnego kanibalizmu. Najbardziej typowa jest jedna, pochodzącą z Azji- o dzielnym wojowniku Aoi, którego plemię walczyło z sąsiadami przez wiele pokoleń. Wojownik zmusił wodza sąsiadów do pojedynku i przyrzeczenia, że ktokolwiek zwycięży- wojna się skończy, a plemię pokonanego podda się w niewole albo odejdzie za góry. Aoi wygrał, ale plemię jego wroga się nie poddało, więc żeby ich ukarać, pokonany wódz został zjedzony przez Aoi. Po tej rytualnej uczcie, która trwała bardzo długo- Aoi poznał wszystkie sekrety tamtego wodza, oraz wszystkie jego umiejętności, dzięki nim mógł sam w pojedynkę pozabijać wszystkich wrogów. Oczywiście dla wszystkich antropologów to było myślenie magiczne, takie samo jak zaklinanie połowów, ale dla mnie to było potwierdzenie, że jestem na dobrej drodze.  
\- Co sugerujesz? –miałem czekać do końca, ale to robiło się coraz bardziej dziwne. - Mdli mnie od słuchania o tym; i chyba też trochę z głodu, miałem zamiar coś zjeść, ale po tym opowiadaniu, chyba podziękuje za kolację.- uśmiechnąłem się, chcąc ją zachęcić do zmiany tematu na jakiś bardziej przyziemny i przyjemny. Amy po raz kolejny zignorowała moje wysiłki:  
\- Nie twierdzę, że to zawsze działa, ale gdyby... gdybym była jedyną osobą na świecie, która może to zrobić? Czy to nie byłoby fantastyczne? Pomyśl o tym!  
\- Możemy to dokończyć jutro? Jestem padnięty.- mruknąłem. Pół dnia w drodze, tyle oczekiwań i oto co zastaję- jakąś dziwną istotę, która nawet z wyglądu średnio przypomina Amy. Na dzisiaj miałem dość.  
\- Jesteś taki sam, jak kiedyś. Nie wiem, po co cię tu ściągnęłam..  
\- Ej! To nie było miłe!  
\- Nie chce być miła, tylko cię oświecić. Pokazać ci, że świat to coś więcej, niż to, co myślisz, że wiesz.  
\- Dobrze, słucham cię... - westchnąłem ciężko.  
\- Nie wierzysz mi, co?  
\- Ani trochę.  
\- To coś ci pokażę. Idziemy na górę, nie mogłam go tu trzymać...  
Znów westchnąłem ciężko i z rezygnacją.  
Skoro Amy chciała się w to bawić, trudno. Pomyślałem, że jeśli to ma być taka kara za te wszystkie lata, kiedy jej unikałem, to ja się zgadzam. Pozwalam, niech ma trochę zabawy moim kosztem. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, kiedy ma zamiar to skończyć i czy potem będę mógł z nią normalnie porozmawiać (normalnie, czyli tak jak przywykłem rozmawiać ze znajomymi).


	2. Chapter 2

Przeszliśmy do jednego z pokoi, gdzie stał wielki fortepian; jak dla mnie- kompletnie bezużyteczny, bo nikt w tej rodzinie nie umiał dobrze grać. Próbowano nauczyć tego Amy, ale na szczęście nauczycielka szybko zrozumiała, jakie to bezcelowe. Jej jedno: „Nie rokuje najmniejszych nadziei” uwolniło Amy od codziennych ćwiczeń, a mnie- od męczarni wysłuchiwania ich w ciszy i skupieniu, które były dalekie od mojej natury. Nigdy mi nie przyszło do głowy, że Amy nie widziała tego w ten sposób; że chciała się nauczyć grać i być może zabolało ją kolejne „skreślenie” tym razem przez kogoś spoza rodziny.  
Fortepian nadal stał w tym pokoju, za to zniknęło całe jego towarzystwo, został tylko stołek do siedzenia, na którym czasem kręciłem się aż do kresu wytrzymałości mojego błędnika.  
Amy podeszła do instrumentu, usiadła na stołku i po prostu zaczęła grać, bez nut. Kiepsko wybrała słuchacza, nie znam się na muzyce, więc przeczekałem uprzejmie kilka minut i zapytałem:  
\- Czy to jest to, co mi chciałaś pokazać? Że umiesz już grać?  
Przestała grać i odwróciła się do mnie:  
\- Pamiętasz, jak starali się mnie tego nauczyć?  
\- Pamiętam, byłem przy tym...  
\- Więc pamiętasz jak mi to nie szło. Jak ta wstrętna baba powiedziała, że to nie ma sensu, a teraz widziałem, jak zagrałam z pamięci Liszta. Mogłabym grać tak przez godzinę. Skomponowałam dziesięć wariacji i gdyby mi zależało i zapisałabym to wszystko, co mam w głowie... nikt by mi nie uwierzył, że to moje, bo nie mam żadnego wykształcenia muzycznego. Nawet nie ćwiczyłam przez te wszystkie lata. - rozłożyła ręce. - I co na to powiesz?  
Próbowałem obmyślić mądrą odpowiedź. Coś mi już zaczynało świtać w głowie i nie spodobało mi się to wcale.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zdobyłaś talent?  
\- Tak! Niejeden zresztą. Potrafię wykreślać mapy i trasy migracji ptaków, a nigdy nawet o tym nie czytałam. - uśmiechnęła się słodko, jak mała dziewczynka, zerwała z krzesła i prawie wybiegła z pokoju. Poszedłem za nią. Szła bardzo szybko, musiałem się otrząsnąć z chwilowego odrętwienia, żeby za nią nadążyć.  
\- Pokażę ci obrazy! Moje obrazy! Pamiętasz jak uczyłam się rysunku i nic mi nie wychodziło, pamiętasz jak musiałeś mi pomagać. Zawsze łapałeś wszystko szybciej, niż ja. Pokażę ci nad czym teraz pracuję- to będzie duża rzecz.- nagle się zatrzymała. - Dobrze, że mam taki duży dom, mam gdzie to wszystko trzymać.- zachichotała. - I jak? Co myślisz? To jest wspaniałe, prawda?!  
\- Ale co? - zapytałem zdezorientowany, stając obok.- Twoje granie, obrazy? Nie wiem, Amy, co mam myśleć. Zawsze wierzyłem, że wcale nie jesteś gorsza od innych i możesz robić wszystko, co zechcesz, być w tym tak samo dobra, jak inni, tylko może... zajmie ci to trochę więcej czasu? Wcale nie łapałem wszystkiego szybciej, niż ty. I wcale dobrze nie rysowałem! To ty tak myślałaś, twoja nauczycielka mówiła, że nie mam techniki, cierpliwości ani zaangażowania. O graniu na fortepianie nie wspominając, bo nawet nie byłem w stanie przy nim wysiedzieć, a co dopiero mówić o graniu...  
\- Wiesz jak nienawidziłem tej twojej nonszalancji? Kiedy robiłeś coś, co było naprawdę dobre, mówiłaś: to nic takiego... wszystko przychodziło ci tak łatwo, a ty tego nie ceniłeś. Bo to cię nic nie kosztowało, a ja, żeby osiągnąć to, co ty, musiałam się bardzo starać. Musiałam mieć do wszystkiego nauczycielki- i one tak wszystko komplikowały, że nigdy nie mogłam zrobić niczego, co by komukolwiek zaimponowało. Nigdy nie byłam w niczym najlepsza, mogłam być zaledwie: poprawna, a tobie to wychodziło- ot, tak, po prostu! a jeśli nie- nikt się tym nie przejmował, twój ojciec i tak był szczęśliwy, że u nas mieszkasz i zdobywasz wykształcenie. Nienawidziłam tego...  
\- Przykro mi to słyszeć...- mruknąłem pod nosem i rzeczywiście tak myślałem.  
\- To talent oddziela zwykłego rzemieślnika, od kogoś, kto może zostać mistrzem!- znów była nakręcona, w jednej chwili, jakby ktoś ja włączył do prądu.- Więc to, czy gram słabo, czy dobrze jest ważne. Ale wiedziałem, że będzie trudno ci to zaakceptować. To zupełnie nowa idea, nowy świat. Pomyśl- ile to zmieni!  
\- Co zmieni? Co zaakceptować? O co ci chodzi? Powiedz to wprost.  
\- Udało mi się przejąć talenty innych ludzi.- wypowiedziała to poważnie, z głęboką satysfakcją.  
A mnie opadły ręce. „Ona nie żartuje!” przeleciało mi przez myśl, ale odegnałem to wrażenie. Jego implikacje były zbyt poważne, musiałbym coś robić, kogoś zawiadomić...albo poczekać tu na Rogera i porozmawiać z nim na temat Amy, a ja tymczasem chciałem już tylko coś zjeść i odpocząć, a jutro rano wrócić do domu, za którym tęskniłem w tej chwili prawie tak bardzo, jak za kolacją w nowo otwartej „Dinner by Heston Blumenthal” (na którą pewnie nie będzie mnie nigdy stać.)  
\- Nie powiem ci, jak to dokładnie robię, ale Roger dostarcza mi materiału.  
\- Roger?- wyobraziłem sobie starszego siwego pana, jakim, przez te lata, musiał się stać Roger Hill, krążącego w okolicy kostnic i wykradającego z nich mózgi nieboszczyków. To było niemal zabawne- jak scena z komedii o Frankensteinie, tylko na szczęście było zupełnie niemożliwe, a przynajmniej tak niedorzeczne... że znów uwierzyłem w teorię o robieniu sobie ze mnie żartów.  
\- Tak, Roger. Jest dla mnie teraz bezcenny, bo ostatnio rzadko wychodzę poza Red Fingers. Polegam na nim całkowicie.  
W mojej głowie rozdzwonił się alarm:  
\- Tak? a co on z tego ma? pewnie super wyjątkowa pensję? a może już mu oddałaś całą książeczkę czekową i wszystkie pełnomocnictwa- tak dla wygody? - skądś wziął się we mnie podejrzliwy głos rozsądku. - Amy, pomijając te dziwne rzeczy, które mi mówisz, kontrolujesz go jakoś? Wiesz, na co wydaje twoje pieniądze?  
Popatrzyła na mnie z urazą:  
\- Nie mógłby mnie oszukać, nawet jakby chciał.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo potrzebuje mnie bardziej, niż ja jego.- wzruszyła ramionami.- Dość już o nim. Chodź, pokaże ci, co m i po nich zostało. Oczywiście, poza tym, co najważniejsze- ich talentami. Można je nazwać pamiątkami.  
Poprowadziła mnie z powrotem do wejścia do piwnicy, ale na szczęście nie zeszła na dół. Podeszła do jednej z przeszklonych szaf, wysokiej mniej więcej na dwa metry.  
Kiedy ją otworzyła (a zamek w niej, w przeciwieństwie do innych, wyglądał na solidny) zobaczyłem, że na górnych półkach leżą różne przedmioty- każdy na osobnym kawałku miękkiej tkaniny, jak eksponaty w muzeum.  
\- To są pamiątki! - uśmiechnęła się z dumą.- Każda rzecz oznacza jedną osobę. Wspaniała osobę... która żyje teraz we mnie. Oczywiście tylko częściowo- ale za to, to jest ich najlepsza część.  
Zobaczyłem złoty sygnet ze śmiesznie małym oczkiem, okulary Dolce Gabbana, łańcuszek z drewnianym krzyżykiem, pasek z miedzianą klamrą i wiele, wiele innych przedmiotów, które porozkładano we wnętrzu szafki. Amy delikatnie, prawie z czułością, przesuwała palcami po porozstawianych przedmiotach i opowiadała:  
\- Ta torebka jest po jednej poetce, która wpadła pod samochód, w jakiejś wioseczce. Nie wiem, czemu tam pojechała, ale pamiętam, że została mi po niej leciutka melancholia na widok czerwonych aut i pociąg do małych jedwabnych chustek. No i umiejętność pisania haiku. A ten pasek był tego... chyba to był Włoch. Był mistrzem tańca, widziałem go, jak tańczy, jak się porusza i też chciałam to umieć. Dostał wylewu po kolacji.  
\- Czyli znałaś ich wszystkich osobiście? –zapytałem. Zaraz przyszło mi na myśl pytanie jeszcze gorsze, ale wolałem go nie zadawać.  
Amy tymczasem skrzywiła się i odparła:  
\- A czy ty musisz porozmawiać z każda gęsią, która weszła w skład twojego pasztetu? Niektórych widziałam osobiście, niektórych nie. To Roger się zajmuje szczegółami.  
\- Więc ty ich nie?..  
\- Tego nie powiedziałam... - zamknęła szafkę na klucz, wyraźnie niezadowolona z mojej reakcji. - Teraz zadam ci to najważniejsze pytanie? Wierzysz mi już, czy nie?  
Na tak postawione pytanie mogłem odpowiedzieć:  
\- Nie wiem. Jeżeli to jakiś rozbudowany żart, albo kara- to proszę, przestań, już zrozumiałem, że byłem świnią, że nie powinienem był tak cię zostawiać, że byłem ci winny... że jestem ci bardzo dużo winny, za to wszystko, co dała mi twoja rodzina... Ale teraz muszę coś zjeść i odpocząć. Marzę o gorącej kąpieli, zaczyna mi być zimno i jeśli czegoś zaraz nie zjem, to chyba zemdleję.  
Milczała tak długo, że zrobiło mi się dziwnie.  
\- Dobrze, idź na górę, odpocznij, wykąp się. Ja znajdę ci coś do jedzenia U Rogera. Nie będę już dziś o tym mówić. Posłucham, co mi opowiesz o swoim życiu, chętnie się dowiem, jak ci się żyje w Londynie. Ale jutro do tego wrócimy. Wiesz, może to i lepiej, przemyślisz sobie na spokojnie to, co już wiesz...  
Z wdzięcznością poczłapałem do swojego pokoju. Zrobiłem sobie bardzo długą kąpiel i rzeczywiście myślałem o tym, co powiedziała Amy. Otoczona gorącą woda, pachnąc malinowym płynem do kąpieli mogłem ostrożnie przyjąć, że to nie była okrutna zabawa wkurzonej na mnie byłej przyjaciółki; że może chociaż częściowo mówiła poważnie. Tylko, w której części? Przecież chyba nie w tej, gdy mówiła o wycinaniu z ludzkich mózgów części odpowiedzialnych za talent. To było zbyt niedorzeczne...Chyba, że… chyba, że ona w to wszystko jakoś wierzy- może to jakieś załamanie nerwowe. Kiedyś nazywali to inaczej, ale czy chodzi o nazwę?  
„Najważniejsze w tej chwili to ustalić, jak bardzo Amy straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością i jak mogę jej pomóc, a może nie muszę? Nie, chyba nie ma tu nikogo innego, kto mógłby zareagować. Właśnie! Nie widziałem żadnego śladu Rogera. Do tej pory mi o nim mówiła, ale czy pokazał jego rzeczy? a zresztą- same rzeczy jeszcze nic nie znaczą, może tu przyjeżdża raz na miesiąc.” Wyobraziłem sobie samotne życie Amy w tym domu, po tej tragedii i zrobiło mi się zimno z przerażenia.  
Uzbrojona w nową jasność spojrzenia, zszedłem do kuchni dla służby, ciesząc się, że wreszcie coś zjem.  
Resztę wieczoru rozmawiałyśmy w miarę normalnie- czyli tak, jak do tego przywykłem. Starałem się wybadać, jak źle jest z jej umysłem, ale nie miałem doświadczenia ani żadnego punktu odniesienia, wiele z tego, co mówiła, choć brzmiało dziwnie, mogło być zgodne z faktami, bo przecież nic nie wiedziałem o jej obecnym życiu.  
Kiedy zacząłem ostrożnie wypytywać ją o Rogera- maskując ciekawością, swój niepokój, czy on tu jeszcze w ogóle mieszka (bo najbardziej przerażała mnie możliwość, że ona go też jakoś zmyśliła i tak naprawdę mieszka tu całkiem sama- szalona jak Kapelusznik)- pokazała mi mieszkanie Rogera- kilka pokoi, łazienka- wszystko wyglądało na zamieszkanie przez jakiegoś mężczyznę i używane dość często (to znaczy nie było tu tego kurzu pokrywającego prawie całą resztę domu). Odrobinę mnie to uspokoiło, ale zdecydowanie nie wystraczająco.  
Nie wiedziałem, w co mogę wierzyć- czy te przedmioty należały do ludzi, których jakoś zabiła- ta Amy, która kiedyś znalazłem, której majątek, po śmierci rodziców i brata był wyceniany na 1, 3 mln funtów? Ta Amy Baker, z która bawiłem się w ogrodach posiadłości? Żadna z tych Amy nie wydawała się być zdolna do wielokrotnych morderstw. Więc to musiała być jakaś jej dziwaczna gierka… może w ramach zemsty za to, że tyle lat nie utrzymywałem z nią kontaktu? Po tym, co dla mnie zrobili? Po tym, jak się z nią przyjaźniłem- co nie było w jej świecie takie częste?  
Tak- to byłoby żałośnie proste- kilka używanych przedmiotów, kilka wymyślonych i wyuczonych na pamięć prostych historyjek pasujących do każdej „pamiątki” i… voila! Mamy Dziwną Historie do opowiedzenia przyjacielowi z dzieciństwa.  
Ta gierka była nawet do podobna, przynajmniej do tej Amy, która kiedyś znałem, która miał poczucie humoru i była lekko złośliwa. Nie wiem, czy to świadczyło gorzej o Amy czy o mnie, ale uważałem ją zdolna do takiego zachowania.  
Tak czy inaczej, to nie było zwyczajne, to nie było normalne i… znów wolałem nie wiedzieć co to o mnie mówi- ale już od jakiegoś czasu myślałem o Sherlocku. Cokolwiek tu się działo- nie było na moją głowę. Ale na jego… już tak.  
Nawet jeśli to, co się tu działo miało się okazać niegroźne i banalne, potrzeba było Sherlocka, żeby przejrzał to, czego ja nie potrafiłem.  
Dlatego, gdy tylko zostałem sam, w pokoju, wysłałem do niego SMSa, zdecydowany zadzwonić do niego i dzwonić do skutku jeśli SMS nie wystarczy.  
Ale widocznie Sherlock był bardzo zdesperowany, bo odpisał od razu:  
„Przyjeżdżam rano. Postaraj się nie namieszać za bardzo. Podaj dokładny adres. SH”  
Uśmiechnąłem się, czując… zaskakująco dużą ulgę. Cokolwiek tu się działo, obecność Sherlocka pomoże. Ucieszyłem się, że nie muszę go bardziej przekonywać. Wysłałem mu adres i wskazówki co do podróży, a przypomniałem sobie, że Sherlock od dawna nie miał żadnej ciekawej sprawy i zrozumiałem dlaczego zwabienie go tutaj okazało się takie łatwe. Tak- to było właśnie tak proste- wystarczająco znudzony Sherlock łapał się nawet najbardziej trywialnie wyglądających zadań. Widocznie wyjazd do Red Fingers był, mimo wszystko, bardziej intrygujący, niż kolejny eksperyment, do którego mógł zresztą wrócić po rozwiązaniu problemu. To wyjaśnienie było racjonalne, a jednak nie rozproszyło tajemniczej ulgi i zadowolenia.  
Potem poszedłem spać- pościel nie była nowa, pachniała kurzem i starą szafą, od dawna nikt jej ani nie używał ani nie prał, ale nie byłem wybredny. Miałem tylko nadzieje, że Sherlock przyjedzie jutro wcześnie i przede wszystkim, że Amy nie wyrzuci go za drzwi, gdy się dowie, że go tu zaprosiłem.  
Zasypiałem próbując nie zgadywać jakie to atrakcje przewidziała dla mnie na jutro. To było bezcelowe a tylko mnie niepokoiło i utrudniałoby zaśnięcie.  
A chciałem zasnąć, bo jutro coś nas czekało. Nie chciałem myśleć, co, bo i tak sytuacja wydawała mi się trudna. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobię, kiedy okaże się, że Amy zwariowała i miała jakiś związek z zamordowaniem kogoś… wzywając Sherlocka już wykazałem się lekką nie lojalnością wobec niej. Ale jeśli zwariowała- a nie trudno było tak uznać- to mogła być niebezpieczna dla kogoś albo samej siebie. I trzeba ją było powstrzymać.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudził mnie jakiś hałas.  
Pierwsze, o czym pomyślałem to, czy Sherlock już przyjechał, ale jedno spojrzenie na zegarek (była po 9.00) uświadomiło mi, że to raczej niemożliwe.  
Rozejrzałem się za komórką- była w kieszeni spodni rzuconych na krzesło, wybrałem jego numer. Tym razem odebrał od razu.  
\- Gdzie jesteś?- zapytałem, starając się nie brzmieć na tak zniecierpliwionego i zdesperowanego, jak się czułem.  
\- Dojeżdżam do stacji. Będziesz tam?  
\- Nie ma szans. Dopiero wstałem, nie wiem, czy Amy już się obudziła. Nie wiem, nawet, czy ma tu w ogóle jakiś samochód na chodzie. Ale powiem jej, że będziesz za godzinę.  
\- Lepiej nie.- Sherlock brzmiał natomiast na bardzo skoncentrowanego.- Nie dawaj jej okazji do zatarcia śladów.  
Westchnąłem. Nie spodobało mi się to, ale kim byłem, by się sprzeciwiać Sherlock Holmesowi. W końcu to on by detektywem, a ja go potrzebowałem i wezwałem. Ze wszelkimi tego konsekwencjami.  
Wziąłem się w garść i postanowiłem go posłuchać. Może tak było lepiej, jeśli Amy nie brała nic do ukrycia- to najwyżej się zdziwi, kiedy zobaczy Holmesa. A jeśli ma… to lepiej rzeczywiście jej nie uprzedzać.  
Wytłumaczyłem mu jak dojść do Red Fingers na piechotę i zostałem w zamian poinstruowany, że mam nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.  
\- Wiem to.- powtarzałem parę razy, coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, kiedy zasypywał mnie wskazówkami.- Nie jestem idiotą. Aż takim. Poza tym, z nas dwóch, to ja ją znam…  
Sherlock nie wydawał się przekonany ale się zamknął i niedługo potem pożegnał, mówiąc, że już pociąg właśnie zaczyna hamować.  
Przyjąłem, że dotrze w ciągu godziny- akurat wystarczy mi czasu, żeby się umyć, zjeść porządne śniadanie i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, dlaczego jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy oglądać tego, co Amy tak bardzo chciała mi pokazać.

Śniadanie minęło nam w niezłej atmosferze- Amy była rozluźniona, miała na twarzy mniej upiornej bieli i była ubrana w zwykłe, wytarte dżinsy i bluzę od dresu. Może nie wyglądała w tym świetnie, ale przynajmniej czułem się przy niej bardziej naturalnie.  
\- Chciałabym porozmawiać z Rogerem. - powiedziałem, kiedy już zaspokoiłem pierwszy głód kanapkami z serem. - Dasz mi jego numer?  
Niezależnie od wrażenia, jakie wywarły na niej moje słowa, Amy i tak nie miała zamiaru mi odpowiedzieć:  
\- Czemu, z uporem szaleńca uczepiłeś się szczegółów? Tyle czasu myślałam o tym spotkaniu, zastanawiałam się, co będziesz mówić i czy będziemy się rozumieli, tak jak kiedyś...  
\- I co? Pewnie się rozczarowałaś?- wypaliłem, ale zaraz potem poczułem żal, bo Amy skrzywiła się wyraźnie.  
\- Chyba za dużo sobie obiecywałam. Jest zupełnie inaczej, niż... Chcę ci wytłumaczyć, a ty nie słuchasz. Chciałam ci powiedzieć o czymś naprawdę ważnym, o czymś, co zmieniło moje życie- dosłownie! a ty zmieniasz temat. Dam ci numer Rogera i nawet tych kobiet, które tu przychodzą sprzątać. Dam ci nawet numer ciotki z Dorset, ale najpierw zobacz to, co chce ci pokazać od wczoraj. Jeśli to cię nie zaciekawi, to już nie wiem...- zakończyła z nutą zniecierpliwienia w głosie.  
Skoro tak stawiała sprawę, to mogłem poczekać jeszcze godzinę, albo dwie. Właściwie do Rogera też nie musiałem dzwonić stąd, mogłem najpierw wsiąść do pociągu.  
\- To gdzie masz to swoje... cudo?  
\- Na dole. W piwnicy. Wiem, że nie za nią przepadasz, ale tam mu jest najlepiej.  
Czy byłem ciekawy, co to jest? Czy próbowałem zgadywać, co chce mi pokazać, kiedy schodziłyśmy na dół? Zdecydowanie nie. Myślałem o pociągu do Londynu i układałem w głowie listę spraw do załatwienia, a że na jej czele znalazł się telefon do Rogera; zdążyłem ułożyć nawet wstępną wersję tej rozmowy. Możliwe, że uciekałem od myśli o tym, co mam za chwilę zobaczyć, bo cokolwiek by to nie było, mogło być przeze mnie rozpatrywane w kategoriach pogłębiających się problemów psychicznych Amy. Nikt nie miałby ochoty roztrząsać zagadnienia, jak bardzo zwariowała jego gospodyni i co on sam ma w związku z tym zrobić; więc nie winię siebie za ten zaskakujący brak ciekawości.  
Sherlocka ciągle nie było, więc poszedłem do łazienki, postanawiając spędzić tam tyle czasu, ile się da, zanim zacznę wzbudzać jej podejrzenia i nie zacznie si dobijać do drzwi.  
Ale zanim to nastąpiło, zadzwonił Sherlock, z informacją, że jest na dole przed drzwiami wejściowymi i że nikt mu nie chce otworzyć.

Wyraziłem swoje uznanie dla jego szybkości i zbiegłem na dół.  
Amy nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, więc może nie usłyszała, albo jej to nie obchodziło.  
Otwarłem mu szybko, i z nieukrywana przyjemnością. Niewiele przeżyłem chwili, w których jego obecność była bardziej pożądana. Wyglądał jak zwykle- tajemniczo i bajronicznie. Jemu jakoś nie zaszkodził lejący się nadal z nieba deszcz- płaszcz mu nasiąkł wodą, ale nie stracił nic z elegancji a jego loki, choć nieco oklapły, nie przykleiły się do czaszki. Jak on to robił, nie miałem pojęcia ale dziś cieszyłem się, że przy całej swej genialności jest też przystojny. To na pewno nie zaszkodzi, kiedy przyjdzie do rozmowy z Amy.  
\- Gdzie ona jest?..- nie marnował czasu ani tchu na takie rzeczy jak powitania.- Amy… ta twoja…  
\- Tak.- przerwałem mu. – Nie wiem. Siedziałem w łazience, próbując…  
I wtedy usłyszeliśmy kroki na schodach i, jak w sztuce, pojawiała się postać, na którą czekaliśmy.  
Widząc Sherlocka, zatrzymała się, jej twarz ściągnęła się w niezbyt zachęcający sposób. Już otwierała usta, żeby powiedzieć coś, co miało się mi nie spodobać, więc, żeby uprzedzić jej mniej lub bardziej bezpośredni nakaz opuszczenia jej domu, wyrzuciłem z siebie, przygotowaną od wczoraj mini przemowę.  
\- To jest Sherlock. Mój przyjaciel… współlokator. Jest naukowcem, studiował chemie i z pewnością ma większą wiedzę dotyczącą chemii i fizyki, niż ja… i zdecydowanie bardziej doceni znaczenie tego, co chciałaś mi pokazać… Czy mógłbyś mu opowiedzieć o tych osobach i pokazać mu te przedmioty?.. Bo ja mogłem coś przekręcić, kiedy mu wczoraj o tym opowiadałem. A jest bardzo ciekawy… i tak bardzo zainteresowany twoim odkryciem, że pozwoliłem siebie… go tu zaprosić.- dokończyłem trochę niezręcznie, bo to ostatnie zdanie domagało się wręcz wytłumaczenia, dlaczego przy tym wszystkim nie uznałem za stosowne wcześniej jej powiadomić.  
Patrzyłem jej w twarz z napięciem, mając nadzieję, że skoro nie wspominała o Sherlocku wczoraj i moim obecnym życiu w Londynie, to znaczy, że nie słyszała o nas zbyt dużo i nie kojarzy podstawowych faktów- że Sherlock jest może i naukowcem, ale w najlepszym razie- amatorem, studiował chemię, ale jej nie skończył, a głównym jego polem zainteresowań są tajemnicze przestępstwa.  
Miałem szczęście, bo choć Amy nie rozchmurzyła się jakoś specjalnie, to nie zareagowała też podejrzliwością. Była trochę zdziwiona i nieufna, ale zaprosiła nas do pokoju z „pamiątkami” i powtórzyła mniej więcej to, co mnie powiedziała wczoraj. Ewidentnie pochlebiło jej nieudawane i na pewno nie skrywane zainteresowanie nowego gościa- pod jego wpływem otwierała się coraz bardziej i rozluźniała mięśnie twarzy, aż prawie do poziomu uśmiechu.  
Obserwowałem ich oboje i cieszyłem się, widząc zafascynowanie Sherlocka wszystkim, co miała do powiedzenia o tych przedmiotach z szafki i ich właścicielach; i chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem uznać, że ci dwoje byli sobie przeznaczeni- ona- prawdopodobnie szalona eksperymentatorka- morderczyni i on- detektyw- naukowiec z powołania. W pewnym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że uśpiony znaną sobie sceną, straciłem nieco wątek.  
Teraz aktualnie Amy pokazywała mu jakąś popielniczkę i obojgu prawie tak samo świeciły się oczy. Sherlock posunął się do tego, że wyciągnął swoje absurdalnie drogą, acz zaskakująco użyteczną w takich okazjach komórkę i zaczął robić zdjęcia kolekcji, a Amy… cóż, wyglądała na zachwyconą tym faktem.  
Czyli- udało mi się uszczęśliwić oboje, bo przynajmniej w tej chwili- oboje byli szczęśliwi w swoim żywiole. Patrząc na nich, nie mogłem nie pomyśleć, że udało mi się jednak znaleźć Sherlockowi jakąś rozrywkę- zupełnie nieświadomie, niemal bezwiednie- bo nigdy bym nie przypuścił, czym zaowocują te dwa lata spędzone w Red Fingers po ponad dwudziestu latach. Ale Sherlock interesowały fakty, a nie intencje, co poświadczył rozbrajająco maniakalnym uśmiechem, który mi posłał za plecami Amy, gdy odwróciła się na chwile.  
Potem gdy wszystkie pytania zostały zadane, każdy przedmiot z pietyzmem zaprezentowany, obejrzany, obfotografowany, oboje jak w tandemie, uznali, że tu już zakończyli i oboje zupełnie odmienieni przez tę sytuację, wyminęli mnie żeby zejść do piwnicy.  
No cóż - uznałem, że w tej sytuacji wymaganie od nich, żeby o mnie pamiętali to za dużo, więc poszedłem za nimi, zastanawiając się, jaką Holmes miał teorie na temat mojej przyjaciółki.

***

W piwnicy było dziś chłodniej, od razu pomyślałem o swetrze, ale było już na to za późno, Amy szła bardzo szybko, prowadząc nas przez kolejne pomieszczenia, Sherlock nadążał za nią na swoich długich nogach i wiedziałem, że nie zechcą poczekać, aż pobiegnę po cieplejsze ubranie. Niestety, im dalej od wejścia, tym robiło się zimniej. „Dobra, miejmy to za sobą, im szybciej tym lepiej” - pomyślałem o tym, jak o wzięciu koniecznego lekarstwa i zacierając dłonie, przyspieszyłem kroku, żeby nadążyć za nimi.  
Po kilku chwilach zatrzymała się w małym pokoiku, w którym stała tylko jedna metalowa szafka- za to z masą małych i dużych drzwi i szuflad.  
\- To tu? - upewniłem się.- Niech to nie trwa za długo, bo zamarzam...- pomarudziłem.  
\- To tutaj. I musi być zimno.- podeszła do szafki, wyciągnęła metalową płytę, taki mały blat i zaczęła otwierać szuflady, wyciągając z nich różne rzeczy: jakieś fiolki, nożyki i słoiczki. Odkładała je na ten blat. Kiedy skończyła, odwróciła się do mnie i powiedziała:  
\- To moje największe odkrycie. To jest mój skarb. Wiem, że na razie mi nie wierzysz, ale kiedy to zobaczysz... Twoje życie się zmieni.  
\- Mhm...- mruknąłem wymijająco. - Miejmy to już z głowy, zimno tu jest jak cholera, a ja jeszcze nie sprawdziłem pociągów...  
Amy wyciągnęła dużą szufladę, na której coś leżało, przykryte białym, cienkim materiałem. Przeniosła to na metalowy, nieskazitelnie błyszczący blat i wyciągnęła rozkładane nóżki, przez co metalowa płyta zyskała drugi punkt oparcia. Wszystko to nieodparcie kojarzyło mi się z kostnicą i oględzinami zwłok. Oczywiście nie traktowałem swoich podejrzeń na serio... Zmieniłem zdanie, gdy Amy powiedział bardzo poważnie:  
\- Roger mi go znalazł. Nikt nie wie do końca, kto, albo co to jest, ale ja znalazłem sposób, żeby się przekonać. I dowiedzieć rzeczy, których nie wiedział nikt przede mną.  
\- Co to jest? - zapytałem nieufnie.  
\- To jest... Obcy. - odpowiedziała z zapierającą dech prostotą. - Kupiłam go, to znaczy Roger, za jakieś... bez ekstra wydatków, łapówek i kosztów podróży... pół miliona dolarów amerykańskich. Roger musiał po niego jechać aż do Wenezueli.  
Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.  
\- Ten żart jest zbyt naciągany.  
\- Nie żartuję! Pomyśl chwilę. Po co miałabym cię tu ściągać. Przestań mi wmawiać, że z ciebie żartuję, bo to ty się ośmieszasz.  
Spojrzałem na Sherlocka szukając potwierdzenia i wsparcia, ale tamten nie odrywał wzroku od zawiniątka i miał taki łapczywy wyraz twarzy, że poczułem się nagle bardzo samotną wyspa rozsądku we wzburzonym oceanie szaleństwa.  
\- Ale przecież nie możesz sądzić, że ci uwierzę... To było głupie wczoraj, dziś nie zrobiło się bardziej prawdopodobne.- nie chciałem ustąpić, bo ktoś tu musiał być wariatem i to na pewno nie byłem ja. Amy była już spokojna, skupiona na tym, co leżało na metalowym blacie.  
\- Musi leżeć cały czas w chłodzie. I nie dotykaj go za bardzo.  
Jakbym chciał! Chociaż mogło to być skierowane do Sherlocka, którego już na pewno świerzbiły palce.  
Amy odsunęła cienki materiał, a spod niego ukazał się pokręcony, żółtawy kształt, czy raczej bezkształt, bo niczego nie przypominał, ani na pierwszy, ani na drugi rzut oka i choć wpatrywałem się w niego długo, nie umiałem rozpoznać, co to może być- zwierzę czy człowiek. Gdybym zobaczył to w filmie na Discovery, pomyślałbym, że to jakaś bardzo dziwna zwierzęca mumia, z rodzaju tych, w jakich tworzenie można się bawić mając za dużo czasu, zwierzęcych trucheł i wyobraźni. Ponieważ jednak to nie był film, tylko piwnica pod Red Fingers, a Amy i Roger nie byli naukowcami odkrywającymi zapomniane cywilizacje, uznałem, że mam przed sobą jakąś ogoloną i prymitywnie spreparowaną małpę, albo świnię; dzieło ludzi, którzy znaleźli sobie królową wśród naiwnych- moją starą przyjaciółkę... i postanowili nie zmarnować tej niezłej szansy na zarobek. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, a potem poczułem straszliwy żal:  
\- Wiem, że to nie były moje pieniądze, ale czy ty oszalałaś? A Roger ci na to pozwolił? Jakim cudem? Boże, Amy, czy ty całkiem?.. I co zamierzasz z tym teraz zrobić? Co to jest w ogóle?  
Ponieważ Amy milczała, przyjrzałem się temu czemuś uważniej. Właściwie nie wyglądało jak świnia, ani człowiek; nie wyglądało jak nic znajomego. Było gdzieniegdzie obłą, a gdzieniegdzie postrzępioną bryłą mięsa, pokrytego żółtą skórą, bez włosów, za to z różnymi, nieregularnymi otworami, zaszytymi chyba czarną nicią. Nie miało żadnych kończyn, a pod skórą- niby wyschniętą, ale nie do końca- nie widziałem zarysu kości, które układałyby się w znany mi wzór szkieletu.  
\- Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? Z wartą pół miliona... mumią? Bo chyba tak to można nazwać? - zapytałem załamany.  
\- Jak to, co zrobić? Zjeść, a raczej wchłonąć. Tak jak tamtych ludzi. Jeśli masz rację i to jest jakieś zwierzę, to nic się nie stanie- próbowałem już tego: zanim zaczęłam z ludźmi, próbowałam ze zwierzętami i nic mi to nie dało. Widocznie ich mózgi są inne i nie mogę zasymilować ich cech.  
„O! wreszcie coś, czego nie jesteś w stanie zrobić. Pięknie!” pomyślałem z jakąś mściwą satysfakcją. Czułem się źle, zbyt długo już czekałem, aż Amy w końcu powie: "tylko żartowałam!" Miałem ochotę nią potrząsnąć. Zamiast tego musiałem znowu udawać, że gram w ty grę.  
\- No a ten? Jak bardzo jego mózg będzie inny? Jeśli jest Obcym, oczywiście.- zamachałem rękami. – A w ogóle, wiesz gdzie on ma mózg? Czy ma go w ogóle? Przecież to ma ze sto lat, a jak nawet nie, to jest wyschnięte.  
\- Ogólnie to masz rację; nie wiem, gdzie on ma mózg i dlatego... Roger wyciął z niego kilka kawałków i przygotował mi preparaty. Czekałam tylko na ciebie.  
\- Ale czemu!? Czemu ja? Jeśli wierzysz, w to co mówisz, to powinnaś mieć tu ekipę z telewizji, albo chociaż Rogera z kamerą, który to wszystko sfilmuje. Bo to duża rzecz!  
\- Roger... wyjechał, bo się ze mną nie zgadza. –wyglądała na naprawdę smutną.- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wierzy bardzo mocno w to, że kupił coś dziwnego, coś innego. I właśnie dlatego nie chciał się zgodzić, żebym to zrobiła.  
\- Więc uciekł... - pokręciłem głową z politowaniem. - Pewnie się zorientował, że jak się przekonasz, co ci przywiózł, to każesz mu oddawać te pół bańki, które już wydał na kokę i panienki...  
\- Myśl, co chcesz. Zaraz się przekonamy, kto ma rację. - westchnęła.  
Sherlock zaszeleścił marynarką, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Nie odrywał wzroku od mumii na blacie i także nim chciałem potrząsnąć, żeby się ocknął i coś zrobił, jakoś jej wytłumaczył…  
\- Roger nie uciekł, on odszedł, kiedy zobaczył, że i tak to zrobię i że jedyne, czym może mi przeszkodzić, to zniszczeniem tego tutaj. Próbował mi opowiedzieć, co tam zobaczył w Wenezueli, żeby mnie przestraszyć...  
\- O czym ci opowiadał?  
\- Przecież i tak mi nie uwierzysz... - uśmiechnęła się. –Nawet, kiedy widzisz, to jeszcze nie wierzysz.  
\- Więc czemu zaprosiłaś mnie? Przecież musiałaś wiedzieć, że ja ci nie uwierzę. Nie wiem, co tu robię... Może nie powinnam tu być? Na pewno znalazłabyś w internecie świry, które by ci jeszcze zapłaciły za możliwość patrzenia na coś takiego.  
Amy milczała przez chwilę.  
\- Chciałem mieć kogoś, komu mogę zaufać.  
Poddałem się- uwierzyłem, że nie żartuje, że nie próbuje się na mnie odegrać, że mówi to, co naprawdę myśli, a to oznaczało, że stworzyła sobie jakiś swój świat, który w przeciwieństwie do innych chorych psychicznie, mogła podtrzymywać przy życiu pieniędzmi swoich rodziców.  
I w tym całym jej szaleństwie była jedna rzecz, której nie mogłem zlekceważyć- naprawdę mnie potrzebowała. W tym jej szaleństwie była jedna nie szalona rzecz- zaproszenie mnie. Miałem tu przyjechać, bo Amy liczyła na to, że ją powstrzymam przed zrobieniem czegoś złego. Wydawanie pół miliona na tę fałszywkę, było idiotyczne, ale mogły się tu zacząć dziać rzeczy znacznie gorsze i ja jestem tu po to, żeby do tego nie dopuścić. Wypadło na mnie, bo widocznie po prostu nie było nikogo innego. Amy, którą pamiętałem, była prawie normalną dziewczyną, ale od tamtej pory dużo się zmieniło. Może gdybym jej nie zostawił?  
\- Dobrze, popatrzę na to, co robisz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nic ci się nie stanie; że się tym nie zatrujesz, ani nic. - powiedziałem łagodnie. - Zażyjesz to tutaj?  
\- Możemy iść na górę. Tutaj cię przyprowadziłam, żebyś go zobaczył.br /> Amy wyciągnęła nie rozpakowaną strzykawkę, zabrała pięć małych słoiczków z blatu, potem pieczołowicie okryła to dziwne coś, włożyła do szafki i opuściłyśmy to pomieszczenie.  
Usiadła w salonie, tam gdzie stał fortepian. Mnie było wszystko jedno, a Amy lubiła chyba to miejsce, miała tu przecież swoje ulubione pamiątki. Podeszła do jasnobrązowej szafy, postawiła na niej słoiczki i rozpakowała strzykawkę- taką okropnie zwyczajną, plastikową, nie pasującą specjalnie do tej sytuacji. Amy wprawnie wciągnęła do niej półprzeźroczysty płyn z pierwszego słoiczka i odłożyła na bok. Z kieszeni wyjęła cienki pasek z klamerką i szybkim ruchem założyła go na lewe ramię. Trochę trzęsły jej się ręce, ale radziła sobie świetnie; zaciągnęła go mocno i chwilę zaciskała lewą pięść, żeby pokazały się żyły. Wzięła strzykawkę i usiadła na stołku przy fortepianie. Zerknąłem na Sherlocka- wyglądał na gotowego jej pomóc, gdyby jej ręce zadrżały. Czy tylko ja widziałem, że dzieje się tu coś niebezpiecznego?  
Te metodyczne przygotowania, robiące wrażenie, że wiele razy już robiła coś takiego, nie były miłym widokiem, przeszło mi nawet przez myśl, żeby stamtąd wyjść, albo chociaż wyrwać jej tę strzykawkę z ręki i wyrzucić za okno razem z buteleczkami, a potem zaśmiać się i powiedzieć, że to było naprawdę pouczające.  
Zastanawiałem się, co by wtedy zrobiła. Pewnie poszła po następną dawkę... W piwnicy miała przecież sporo tego „towaru”- całe, dość spore truchło do zużycia. Jeżeli czułem się za słaby na zniszczenie całej tej mumii (a nie potrafiłabym się do tego zmusić) musiałem jej pozwolić dokończyć to, co chciała zrobić i przekonać się, że się pomyliła. Zresztą, wola Amy, jej stanowczość i zdecydowanie, sparaliżowały mnie tak, że tylko patrzyłem, nie mając odwagi nawet wyjść, a co dopiero coś powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałabym zresztą- co.  
Zrobiła sobie pierwszy zastrzyk bardzo szybko.  
Zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w siebie, szukając czegoś, co tylko ona mogła znaleźć. Nigdy nie powiedziała mi, co tam znalazła i dlaczego chciała tego więcej. Ale chciała, ponieważ po chwili powiedziała:  
\- Daj mi resztę.  
I to były jej ostatnie słowa.

***

Nie zdążyłem wypełnić jej polecenia, w czym zresztą nie ma wielkiej mojej zasługi, po prostu nie zdążyłem, ponieważ Amy... Ponieważ ona osunęła się na ziemię i znieruchomiała, a ja nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć, nie zdążyłem nic wymyślić, tylko na nią patrzyłem, a ona... zaczęła się topić; jakby była swoją własną figurą woskową od Madame Tussauds, którą ktoś nieopatrznie położył koło pieca.  
Najpierw wypadły jej wszystkie włosy- w jednej chwili zsunęły się niemal jak peruka, tyle, że zamiast pozostać w jednym kawałku, zaczęły się rozchodzić na pojedyncze pasemka, opadając coraz niżej pod własnym ciężarem. Potem, a może w tej samej chwili- wszystko wydawało się zwalniać, a równocześnie dziać tak szybko, że nie nadążałem z rejestrowaniem szczegółów- jej twarz obsunęła się w dół, jakby skóra odczepiła się od mięśni i kości.  
Staliśmy bez ruchu, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tego, co się działo - to znaczy tak zakładam, bo ja skamieniałem, a Sherlock, który stał trochę z boku, ale tak, że mieścił się w moim polu widzenia, też się nie ruszał.  
Potem wszystko przyspieszyło- jej ręce i nogi dziwnie się wydłużyły, aż dotknęły podłogi, a nogi rozjechały mu się na boki tak, że tyłkiem także musiała dotknąć podłogi. Głowa, łysa i brązowo- krwawa przechyliła się w lewą stronę, a za nią poleciał korpus, który wylądował na podłodze w bardzo dziwny sposób. Przestawała już w tej chwili przypominać ludzkie ciało, wylewając się z ubrania wszelkimi otworami, choć raczej jak roztopiona maź, niż woda, zaczęła się rozpływać na wszelkie sposoby i zobaczyłem jak Sherlock, ciągle w to wpatrzony, robi krok do tyłu.  
„Buty. Jego buty. Nie chce sobie pobrudzić butów.”- przemknęło mi przez głowę pierwsze w miarę spójna myśl i absurdalność tego, otrzeźwiła mnie odrobinę.  
\- Sher…-wyszeptałem, ale z wyschniętych ust nie wyszło wiele więcej, niż powietrze. Oblizałem usta odruchowo i zacząłem jeszcze raz:  
\- Sherlock. Idziemy stąd. Ale już. Teraz.- na końcu prawie krzyczałem, ale musiałem, bo on oczywiście mnie nie słuchał i stał dalej, jak wrośnięty w podłogę. Możliwe, że konieczność zadbania o jego bezpieczeństwo pozwoliła mi otrząsnąć się ze stuporu i zacząć działać w miarę racjonalnie, bo nagle mogłem się ruszyć i napędzany jedną myślą- uciec stąd jak najszybciej i najdalej.  
Błyskawiczna kalkulacja i już leciałem w górę, po schodach do mojego pokoju, na szczęście nie rozpakowałem się do końca.  
Zgarnąłem wszystko, co miałem w zasięgu rąk do torby, nie sprawdzając czy mam coś poza portfelem i komórką i zbiegłem, prawie gubiąc krok i niemal zlatując ze schodów.  
Sherlocka znalazłem w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawiałem- patrzył jak zaczarowany, jakby nie wiedział co ma robić…  
Skoncentrowany tylko na jednym, kątem oka zarejestrowałem to, co leżało na podłodze, szarpiąc go za ramię i próbując, jeśli nie otrzeźwić, żeby zaczął ze mną współpracować, to choć fizycznie przestawić bliżej wyjścia, skąd mógłbym go zaciągnąć pod drzwi.  
Ale ten jeden rzut oka wystarczył mojej pamięci, żeby zapamiętać obraz, który prześladował mnie przez jakiś czas na jawie i w niektórych snach (wygrywających obrzydliwością z tymi z Afganistanu).  
Ciało Amy (bo mam nadzieje, że wtedy była już tylko ciałem, że ona już była martwa, a jej dusza, czy też cokolwiek czyni nas ludźmi, odeszło już wtedy daleko) zamieniło się w stertę kleistej substancji w kolorze żółto- czerwono- brązowym, trzymając się mniej więcej w jednym miejscu, tylko dzięki ubraniom. Ale nadal się ruszało; i potem, gdy już włączyłem myślenie, miałem wrażenie, że próbowało jakoś przybrać nowy kształt… ale – to już zrozumiałem dużo później- nie było w stanie, bo to, co wchłonęło w siebie, było zbyt inne, zbyt obce.  
Sherlock miał w sobie tyle życia i zdolności poruszania się, co kłoda, ale nie myślę, że celowo się tak zachowywał.  
To, co się stało przed chwilą, musiało być dla niego zbyt dużym szokiem, który nie był w stanie tak od razu przetworzyć.  
Mnie było paradoksalnie łatwiej - tak działał mój mózg, a wojsko tylko to wykorzystało i wzmocniło: wszystko, co dziwne i niespotykane zostawało zakwalifikowane jako zagrożenie. A zagrożenie to kategoria, z którą nasze mózgi wiedzą, jak sobie radzić, od wielu tysięcy lat, dzięki niepobłażliwej matce ewolucji.  
Wyciągnąłem Sherlocka z pokoju, zarzuciłem torbę na ramie i zacząłem go wypychać w stronę drzwi wejściowych, kiedy nieco się ożywił. Widać, kiedy stracił z oczu to, co wprowadziło go w stupor, mógł z niego wyjść.  
\- John…-wychrypiał, być może z pretensją, złością, albo irytacją, ale miałem to gdzieś, z dala od tego koszmaru mógł sobie wyrażać tak dużo negatywnych emocji, ile zechce, ale teraz musieliśmy stąd uciec.  
Nie słuchałem go więc, tylko wypchnąłem przez drzwi i mimo jakichś wymruczanych niezbyt wyraźnie protestów, chwyciłem za rękę, jak nieposłuszne dziecko, które nie można zaufać, że wybierze to, co dla niego najlepsze i zacząłem najpierw iść szybko, a później, kiedy nawet to tempo wydawało mi się zbyt powolne jak na te sytuację- biec truchtem. 

 

Nie wiem, jak długo to zajęło, ale w końcu Sherlock doszedł do siebie, co objawiło się, oczywiście, w najbardziej irytujący sposób- to znaczy zatrzymał się w miejscu, jak uparty osioł i zaczął mówić tak szybko, że nawet jego język nie nadążał z wyraźną artykulacją:  
\- John!? John! Widziałeś to? Co to było? Co się tam stało? Nie możemy tak po prostu… absolutnie… musimy wracać, tak, musimy… czemu w ogóle… czemu mnie stamtąd? Muszę to obejrzeć…muszę… próbki… dlaczego? jak?!  
Nie próbowałem nawet odpowiadać, skupiłem się tylko na przeszkodzeniu mu w powrocie do skażonego terenu, jakim teraz stało się Red Fingers.  
Dlatego zacisnąłem mocniej palce na jego dłoni i choć drugą próbował mi rozgiąć palce, szarpnąłem nią stanowczo, mówiąc:  
\- Nie wrócisz tam... nie wrócimy… Nie będziesz brał żadnych próbek. To było niebezpieczne. To jest niebezpieczne, a ja chce cię trzymać przy życiu i nie mam zamiaru…- tu uderzyło mnie, jak, w sumie, mimo tak niezwykłych okoliczności, nasza sytuacja jest typowa: Sherlock chce zaspokoić ciekawość, nie zważając na konsekwencje, a ja muszę za niego myśleć i powstrzymywać dla jego własnego dobra.  
\- Nie! Idziemy na stacje!  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, kiedy mnie olśniło:  
\- Nie. Jeśli będę musiał, postrzelę cię w stopę i zaniosę na własnych plecach na pociąg. Wolałbym tego nie robić, ze względu na twoja stopę i moje plecy, ale… zrobię to, jeśli nie zostawisz mi wyboru…- powiedziałem, najbardziej stanowczo, jak byłem w stanie, i widać było we mnie wystarczająco dużo desperacji, żeby wyczuł, że to zrobię, jeśli mnie zmusi, po chwili patrzenia sobie w oczy- on: badając, sprawdzając, kalkulując, ja... nie wiem co wyrażały moje spojrzenie, ale wiem, że to co miałem w głowie dałoby się streścić w prostych słowach: „Nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić, choćby nie wiem co.”  
W każdym razie- przekonałem go jakoś i dał się zaciągnąć na stacje, niezbyt chętnie, rzucając co chwile tęskne spojrzenia wstecz, ale poszedł. Nie miałem czasu go pilnować, więc nie wypuściłem jego dłoni ze swojej, aż zobaczyliśmy budynki kolei i ludzi, którzy czekali na pociąg i jakieś szczątkowe wyczucie, co jest do przyjęcia, a co nie wśród obcych ludzi, kazało mi puścić jego dłoń.  
W zamian za to przysunąłem się do niego tak, żeby mieć zauważyć, kiedy zerwie się do ucieczki.  
Dopiero w pociągu pozwoliłem sobie na przełączenie się na inny tryb funkcjonowania i dopiero wtedy okazało się, że kiedy się rozluźniłem i zacząłem oddychać głębiej, moje mięśnie zaczęły drżeć, a oczy łzawić, a serce… z nim też działo się coś dziwnego, i musiałem wyjść do toalety, żeby spróbować ochłonąć. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale w pociągu czułem się bezpieczniejszy, przynajmniej do następnej stacji- nawet Sherlock nie ryzykowałby wyskakiwania z w pełnym biegu. Nie z ekspresu.  
Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Zawołałem z irytacją:  
\- Chwila! Już wychodzę…  
\- John?..- usłyszałem ciche zapytanie, dziwnie konspiracyjne, jakby Sherlock stał bardzo blisko i oddzielały nas tylko cienkie – chyba plastikowe- drzwi do ubikacji. - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tam siedzisz tak długo? Chce… żebyś już wyszedł…  
Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział niemal szeptem, co było tak niepodobne do tego, jak zwykle się zachowywał, że natychmiast znów zacząłem się nim przejmować bardziej, niż sobą.  
\- Już wychodzę.- odparłem, dużo łagodniej. Sytuacja była dziwaczna, straszna i ciągle potencjalnie niebezpieczna, ale musiałem się wziąć w garść. Dla Sherlocka, który najwyraźniej znosił to gorzej ode mnie.  
Otwarłem drzwi i zrobiłem krok, kiedy zablokował mi wąskie przejście całym ciałem, wchodząc do kabiny, w której nie była przeznaczona dla dwóch osób, a z pewnością nie tak dużych jak Sherlock.  
\- Co?..- zacząłem, ale mnie nie słuchał tylko zrobił kolejna pół kroku (na więcej nie było miejsca) i objął mnie w nieporadnym, niezręcznym uścisku, a gdy po paru sekundach niemyślenia, chciałem się z niego wyplątać, tylko zacisnął mocniej ramiona.  
Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, ale kiedy mnie nie puszczał, mogłem zrobić właściwie tylko jedno- podniosłem ręce żeby go odepchnąć, ale okazało się, że mogę jeszcze zrobić coś innego- objąłem go… i staliśmy tak dość długo, chyba, nie wiem, wydawało się długo, bo czułem się niezręcznie i nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi i… martwiłem się także, bo jeśli do tej pory Sherlock był dziwny to teraz weszliśmy do strefy mroku, gdzie nic nie było już pewne.  
Stare znajome z dzieciństwa, dziedziczki fortun okazywały się nienormalne, a potem roztapiały w ciągu kilku minut, Sherlock obejmował mnie z własnej inicjatywy… a zatem wszystko było już możliwe.  
Z tej perspektywy, zaraz mogli się pojawić wkurzeni kolesie tego martwego czegoś z Red Fingers i porwać nas wprost z tego pociągu.  
\- Sherlock.- mruknąłem w końcu .-Wszystko będzie dobrze.- zapewniłem, nieprzekonująco, nie uspokajając żadnego z nas.- Chodźmy stąd. Zanim ktoś tu przyjdzie...-czułem się potwornie skrępowany, nie przestając nawet na chwilę wyobrażać sobie, co się stanie, gdy ktoś nas tu zobaczy, co sobie o nas pomyśli, jak będziemy dla niego wyglądać.  
Później było mi wstyd, że myślałem o jakichś obcych, nieistniejących ludziach, gdy tymczasem mojej uwagi potrzebował jeden, bliski, realny detektyw.

Sherlock oderwał się ode mnie, jego płaszcz był ciągle mokry, więc zostawił plamy wilgoci na mojej kurtce. Zajrzałem mu w oczy i zrozumiałem, że to co widzę, to jakiś rodzaj lęku, z którym mój detektyw nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Potem zrozumiałem, że wtedy miał emocjonalnie najwyżej siedem lat i potrzebował prostych gestów, które go pocieszą. Nie umiałem mu pomóc. Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić, albo powiedzieć, więc zaprowadziłem go z powrotem na nasze siedzenia, przypominając sobie, na widok swojej torby, że prawdopodobnie zostawiłem w Red Fingers kilka swoich rzeczy i ze Roger pozna, że ktoś tam był (o ile nie dowiedział się już od Amy).  
Usiedliśmy- tym razem Sherlock pod oknem a ja koło niego, w jakiejś próbie wsparcia go, bycia przy nim (albo też zabezpieczenia się, że zdołam go zablokować, kiedy na następnej stacji będzie chciał wstać i uciec).  
Posunąłem się nawet tak daleko, że wyciągnąłem rękę i położyłem ja dłonią do góry na siedzeniu, ale Sherlock albo jej nie zauważał, albo już nie potrzebował, więc po chwili schowałem ja do kieszeni, rozproszony nie myśleniem o Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dojechaliśmy w milczeniu do Kings Cross, zatopieni w myślach .  
Bardzo chciałem usłyszeć jakieś wyjaśnienie, które pozwoli to zrozumieć i przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, ale domyślałem się, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie mi takiego udzielić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.   
Milczałem, mając irracjonalną i nie do końca świadomą nadzieję, że jeśli dam mu odpowiednio dużo czasu, to znajdzie jakieś wyjaśnienie, które nas obu usatysfakcjonuje i uspokoi, a mnie pozwoli żyć dalej w spokojnej nieświadomości i przekonaniu, że świat jest przewidywalnym, w miarę bezpiecznym miejscem.  
Problem w tym, że nie było niczego do znalezienia i choć dałem mu milczeć przez następne dobę, Sherlock niczego nie znalazł. Wiem, bo w nielicznych chwilach, w których przebywał w tym samym pomieszczeniu, wyglądał ciągle na zawstydzonego i poruszonego. Prawie tak bardzo, jak ja.

Następnego dnia wyjaśnienia pojawiły się same- w postaci wkurzonego Rogera, który wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wyobrażałem sobie, że może wyglądać po tych wszystkich latach: chudy, szpakowaty, bardzo dystyngowany mężczyzna z wieczna opalenizną w genach.  
Na początku nie kwapił się z wyjaśnieniami, wręcz przeciwnie, to on się ich domagał, oskarżając nas przy okazji o to, że zrobiliśmy coś Amy.  
Potem jednak Sherlock otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i przypomniał sobie, że ma szanse na kontakt z kimś, z kogo można wycisnąć jakieś dodatkowe informacje.  
Opowiedział mu, jak to wyglądało, ja potwierdziłem i z Rogera jakby uszło całe powietrze i zaczął wyglądać na swoje lata.   
Na początku nie chciał nam nic powiedzieć- widać było w nim lojalność względem tej rodziny, dla której pracował przez prawie całe życie, a która ostatnim członkiem była Amy. Ale pogrzebałem w pamięci i odświeżyłem mu parę wspólnych wspomnień i jakoś go przekonałem, że może mi (oraz mojemu przyjacielowi, przez rozszerzenie) zaufać.  
A kiedy zaczął opowiadać, Sherlockowi zaświeciły się znowu oczy i nagle stał się sobą. Co było dla mnie teraz ważniejsze, niż zrozumienie tej dziwacznej sytuacji.  
Roger potwierdził wersje Amy, a nawet wzmocnił ją nowymi szczegółami, nie próbując równocześnie przekonać nas, że jego pracodawczyni była przy zdrowych zmysłach ostatnio.  
\- Pod koniec to już nie była ona…- powiedział po prostu.- Przez tych wszystkie ludzi, których zabiła…- tu rzucił spojrzenie na Sherlocka, ale detektywowi nie drgnął nawet mięsień i Roger kontynuował.- Nie pomagałem jej w tym, ale jeśli… mnie pan oskarży, jestem gotów ponieść konsekwencje.  
Sherlock milczał zachęcająco, więc Roger wrócił na interesujący nas temat.  
\- Oni naprawdę jakoś w niej żyli. Jakoś ich część. Ona nie byłą już sobą. Ale mimo to… kupiłem jej to coś… Tą mumię… bo nie wierzyłem. Nawet przez jedna chwile, że to może być prawda. Pieniądze nie były ważne, ale wiedziałem, że ona jest w takim stanie, że jeśli ja tego dla niej nie zrobię, to wynajmie kogoś, kto ją oszuka…- przerwał tu i otarł usta chusteczką i przymknął oczy. Wyglądał w tej chwili nawet starzej, niż na osiemdziesiąt lat, które musiał już mieć.- Ale teraz wiem, że tak byłoby lepiej. Oszukaliby ją, przywieźli jakieś sfabrykowane truchło świni, czy ogolonej kozy i ona… mogłaby jeszcze żyć.- wydusił, a mnie ogarnął wreszcie smutek.  
Było mi go bardzo żal, bo mogłem zrozumieć, jak bardzo czuje się winny- próbował robić to, co mu kazano, próbował być porządnym służącym, próbował spełniać swoje obowiązki, ale to cholernie trudna misja, gdy polecenia wydaje szaleniec… W pełni go rozumiałem, współczułem z całej duszy.  
Nie było tak trudno znaleźć paralele miedzy naszymi losami. Dlatego próbowałem go pocieszyć:  
\- To nie twoja wina. Gdyby nie to… znalazłoby się coś innego… ona nie myślała już racjonalnie.  
Roger spojrzał na mnie, z rozpaczą i powiedział:  
\- Teraz nie mam już nic. Nic mi nie zostało…  
Zamilkliśmy. Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś pocieszenie, ale nic nie chciało przyjść.   
Po chwili Sherlock się znów ożywił i wykorzystał obcesowo okazję, żeby wycisnąć z biednego człowieka obietnice, że wyśle mu wszystkie materiały, które zgromadziła przez lata badań Amy.   
Wysyłałem mu oczywiście upominające spojrzenia ale na niego to nie działało- znalazł Tajemnicę, Wielką Zagadkę i nic nie mogło go teraz odciągnąć od prób jej rozwiązania.   
Zresztą Roger zastanawiająco mało się opierał. Widać było, że przygnębienie i poczucie osobistej porażki nadwątliło jego rozsądek i zdolności opierania się psychologicznym manipulacjom.  
Ale też nie wierzył, żeby jej badania do czegokolwiek mogły się przydać komukolwiek.  
Albo… chodziło jeszcze o coś innego, o czym nie mogłem wtedy wiedzieć.  
Co najmniej dwa razy powtórzył, że Amy była wyjątkowa z jakiegoś powodu- genetycznej aberracji, tej dziwnej choroby, o której wszyscy w jej otoczeniu byli przeświadczeni (choć żaden lekarz, łącznie ze mną, nie mógł jej zidentyfikować)- mogła wchłaniać część ludzkich osobowości ale nikt nie mógłby tego zrobić.  
Sherlock sarknął, gdy to usłyszał, po raz pierwszy i Roger poczuł się najwyraźniej urażony, ponieważ zaczął opowiadać jakich niezwykłych zjawisk był świadkiem i próbował przekonać go, że naprawdę niesamowita była Amy, a nie jej zabójstwa, czy to, o czym mógł świadczyć rodzaj i okoliczności jej śmierci (słowo Obcy o dziwo, nie padło w tej rozmowie ani razu i prawdę mówiąc, byłem tym lekko zdezorientowany, aż Sherlock wyjaśnił mi, że nie wierzy w pozaziemskie pochodzenie tego przedmiotu, co nie zmienia faktu, że całą sytuację uznał za fascynującą. Dużo, dużo później, przy zupełnie innej sprawie, przyznał się do pomyłki w tej sprawie. Ale wtedy to już nie miało wielkiego znaczenia).  
Wtedy Sherlocka nie obchodziło, jak sobie Roger zracjonalizuje swoja zgodę na oddanie mu materiałów Amy, po prostu chciał to wydusić od niego i by gotów po to sam pojechać do Red Fingers. Ale Roger nie wzbraniał się i specjalnie i zgodził się na wysłanie nam na Baker Street tego, co po niej zostało. Oprócz… pamiątek .  
\- To nie są rzeczy… naukowe.- powiedział, powoli, wyraźnie już zmęczony.- Nie chce zresztą, żeby… ktoś wiedział? Łączył jej nazwisko. To nazwisko…  
Sherlock kiwnął głową, bez cierpliwości i jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia, ale Roger wdał uznać to za zgodę, albo było mu wszystko jedno.   
Wkrótce zresztą wyszedł, zostawiając Sherlocka rozgorączkowanego i wypełnionego nerwową energią oczekiwania, która nasze mieszkanie ledwo mogło pomieścić. Przynajmniej to było znajome i paradoksalnie mnie uspokajało. Nie umiałem zacząć rozmowy na ten temat, a on wydawał się nie uważać jej za niezbędną.

Kiedy wreszcie przyszły paczki- wielkie, skrzynie ze starannie zapakowanymi zapisanymi wyraźnym pismem notatnikami, Sherlock rzucił się na nie jak wygłodzony sęp na soczysta antylopę i wiedziałem, że przez jakiś czas nie będzie do niego dostępu.   
Podchodził do tego tak samo, jak do wszelkich innych problemów- całkowicie dawał się im pochłonąć. Aż do bezsenności i pomijania posiłków, nawet tych, które podstawiałem mu pod nos.   
Tym razem jednak byłem bardziej nieustępliwy niż zwykle i nie pozwalałem omijać zbyt wielu z nich. Jeśli było trzeba, stałem nad nim, przeszkadzając mu w pracy, tak długo, aż dla świętego spokoju, prychając ze złości i obrzucając mnie oskarżycielskimi spojrzeniami pełnymi zranionej dumy, zjadał chociaż jedną trzecia część porcji, która mu przygotowałem.   
Nie wiem, czemu to robiłem- może byłem ciągle pod wrażeniem tego, co się stało z Amy? Może, przerażony tym, co się stało, chciałem za wszelka cenę zachować przy życiu swojego szaleńca?

 

Po trzech dniach przeczytałem w gazecie, ze posiadłość Red Fingers spłonęła w gigantycznym pożarze.   
W spalonej doszczętnie ruinie odnaleziono zwęglone zwłoki, które po uzębieniu rozpoznano jako Rogera; ciała ostatniej dziedziczki nie odnaleziono, więc uznano ja tymczasowo za zaginioną.   
Domyśliłem się , że zrobił to Roger- wrócił tam, zobaczył, co się stało i zrobił jedyną rozsądną rzecz: podpalił to wszystko, żeby się... nie rozniosło. Tak myślę, bo wydawało mi się to dosyć logiczne. Jedyne, co bym zrobił na jego miejscu inaczej- to nie zabijałbym się przy okazji, ale on naprawdę nie miał już zbyt wiele do stracenia.  
Z szybciej bijącym sercem pokazałem ten artykuł Sherlockowi. Widać było ile ta sprawa dla niego znaczy, bo bez słowa wyrwał mi gazetę i sadząc po ilości czasu, jaki spędził wpatrując się w nią, przeczytał ten krótki przecież artykuł ze cztery razy.   
\- I co teraz?- zapytałem, trochę bezradnie. Było mi żal starego Rogera. Nie wiem, co tam się stało dokładnie, ale okoliczności pozwalały się domyślać, że wybrał właśnie ten sposób z wybrnięcia z sytuacji. W ten desperacki sposób ratował- przynajmniej według swojego mniemania- świat przed katastrofą, a pamięć Amy przed skutkami ewentualnych dochodzeń w sprawie morderstw. Sherlocka jednak ten aspekt sytuacji nie interesował wcale. Może się nawet ucieszył, że teraz został już tylko on, znający całą Tajemnicę. W końcu go zapytałem wprost:  
\- I co z tym zrobisz?- stałem nad nim, blokując mu drogę ucieczki.  
Zmarszczył się i mrugnął parę razy, jakby mnie dopiero wtedy zauważył.   
\- Jak to, co?- wymamrotał półgębkiem.- Mam zamiar spróbować powtórzyć jej eksperymenty i spróbować uzyskać podobne rezultaty.- wzruszył ramionami, jakby to naprawdę było oczywiste.  
Nogi się dosłownie pode mną ugięły!  
\- Czyś ty oszalał?- wrzasnąłem z całych sił.- Nie pozwolę ci… nie!-zatkało mnie z oburzenia.- Nie możesz…-dokończyłem to, co najważniejsze.- Jeśli spróbujesz… wyrzucę… spalę to wszystko!- desperacja na prawdę nie jest najlepszym doradcą ale co miałem zrobić?  
Sherlock lekko zdębiał- siedział, patrzył na mnie i mrugał. Ewidentnie kalkulował, co ma zrobić albo powiedzieć, ale ja byłem niewzruszony.  
Skończyło się na tym, że w ramionach napiętego zawieszenia broni, on obiecał niczego sobie nie wstrzykiwać a ja- nie mieszać się do jego badan i nie wspominać o całej sprawie nawet jednym słowem ani na blogu, ani żadnemu znajomemu. To ostanie było niezwykle proste do dotrzymania. Bo nie sądzę, żeby mi ktokolwiek uwierzył.  
Oczywiście, nie mogłem go cały czas pilnować, ale miałem nadzieję… i ciągle czekałem na puentę- racjonalne rozwiązanie problemu, który wyglądał na absolutnie nieracjonalny. 

Jak się okazało- na próżno.  
Sherlock pracował nad tym jeszcze co najmniej przez następne dwa tygodnie- nie odpowiadając na moje pytania, jak mu idzie, ale po jego zachowaniu i oznakach rosnącej frustracji zgadywałem ze choć wkłada w to naprawdę sporo uwagi i czasu, nie odnosi zbyt dużo sukcesów. W końcu go zapytałem, jak mu idzie, ale prychnął na mnie, jakbym go ciężko obraził i wyszedł.   
A kiedy poszedłem za nim, naciskając zrejterował do sypialni i zamknął się na klucz żebym nie mógł pytać dalej. Sytuacja była tak jasna, że zostawiłem to w tym miejscu.  
I na tym stanęło- temat został porzucony i zawieszony na nieokreślony czas (czy raczej- sadząc po jego zachowaniu- zamieciony pod dywan).  
W końcu Sherlock nie lubił przyznawać się ani do błędu, ani porażki.   
A sądząc po tej ciszy, która zapadła później, chodziło o obie te sytuacje.


End file.
